Tentative Emphasis
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: Kisah perjalanan hidup Mingyu yang akan memenggal kepala Wonwoo. [Meanie. Seventeen. MPREG]


**PERLU DIPERHATIKAN:**

 **.Fic ini ditulis beberapa tahun yang lalu [pertengahan 2015] jadi harap maklumi tulisan yang REALLY REALLY REALLY SUCKS that you might throw up**

 **.** **PLEDIS STAN**

 **.** **Alur** **bisa tiba-tiba cepat atau lambat sewaktu-waktu, sesuai kebutuhan**

 **.Can be Out of Character a.k.a OOC or not**

 **.M rated for the** **TORTURE** **,** **RUDE** **,** **PORN** **, and** **MEAN** **stuffs**

 **.Consisting of** **S.A.R.A** **, baik itu** **S** **-nya,** **A** **-nya,** **R** **-nya, maupun** **A** **satunya, karena menyebutkan sedikit tentang** **Suku** **,** **Adat** **,** **Ras** **, dan** **Agama** **, namun tidak ada unsur menjelek-jelekkan**

Okay let's check this damn dreadful easy fanfic out! Just enjoy the story…

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

Di negara-negara bagian Eropa, menjadikan bukit dan hutan sebagai tempat tinggal bukanlah hal asing. Namun di Braxtontopia yang berada di Neverland, terasa suatu atmosfer kehidupan yang tidak biasa.

Aura sihir menguar di setiap penjuru wilayah pulau Platterwilt yang dibatasi luasnya samudera Atlantik dan laut utara itu. Terletak ribuan kilometer di sebelah barat laut dari pulau Terschelling, pulau ini berjarak paling jauh dengan semua pulau di dunia dibandingkan pulau-pulau lainnya. Juga merupakan pulau yang paling jarang ditemukan penjelajah dunia.

Sekarang kau tahu kan kenapa tempat ini disebut sebagai negeri antah berantah?

Tidak perlu ada hingar bingar metropolitan kota seperti Seoul, Washington DC, atau Tokyo. Pulau yang terbilang kecil ini memiliki nyaris segalanya. Seluruh keindahan alam natural ada di sana. Gunung, bukit, lembah, hutan, sungai, danau, air terjun, ladang, desa, laut, semuanya. Segar, dan penuh dengan sihir dan keajaiban.

Tidak perlu menunggu malam hari untuk menikmati indahnya cahaya yang disuguhkan kunang-kunang. Bahkan siang hari sekalipun penduduk setempat bisa menyaksikan cahaya-cahaya yang tingkat keindahannya melampaui apa yang dihasilkan serangga _berlampu_ itu. Sebagai bonus, cahaya itu berwarna-warni. Mereka dihasilkan dari ujung sayap, kaki, atau sirip para peri kecil. Benar-benar kecil, ukuran mereka hanya sebesar Tinkerbell.

Mereka biasa beterbangan, menyebar di setiap wilayah di pulau itu untuk menampilkan keindahan. Beterbangan secara acak dengan gerakan lambat di tengah hutan, berlarian bagai ballerina di atas permukaan air sungai yang mengalir jernih, dimanapun. Tidak ada beban cukup berat yang harus mereka pikul untuk menghentikan aksi mereka.

Tidak ada manusia yang tinggal di sana.

Adapun makhluk yang menjadi penghuni tetap yang berwujud layaknya manusia, mereka disebut sebagai braxtor. Mereka juga memiliki aneka warna iris mata dan helaian rambut yang beragam, tidak diklasifikasikan berdasarkan kasta dan strata. Namun mereka memiliki jenis wajah sama. Kaukasia. Bermata besar, hidung mancung, dan rahang tegas.

Sisa penghuni lainnya adalah binatang – tentu saja, makhluk-makhluk negeri dongeng seperti kurcaci, _ogre_ , putri duyung, elf, dan para roh seperti _fairy godmother_ , peri gigi, peri bunga, peri keindahan, peri kebahagiaan, dan peri air–seperti yang telah disebutkan sebelumnya, mereka yang berlarian di atas air dengan untaian cahaya yang memanjang di tubuhnya.

Roh-roh kecil seperti peri bunga dan peri air memiliki sayap berbentuk seperti capung sedangkan peri bertubuh seukuran manusia seperti peri gigi, peri keindahan, dan peri kebahagiaan bersayap lebih lebar seperti kupu-kupu. Dan _godmother_ memiliki sayap seperti malaikat. Besar, berbulu tebal dan lembut, dan menjuntai hingga ke tanah ketika mereka tidak mengepakkannya. Mereka adalah representasi sempurna dari deskripsi tokoh Maleficent, hanya saja dalam versi Braxtontopia.

Kerajaan yang begitu damai itu dipimpin seorang braxtor bernama Zane Murmursnap. Hanya braxtor terkuat–yang mampu melindungi dan memimpin dengan baik – yang akan dipilih menjadi raja. Setiap raja itu gugur, penerus tidak akan terpilih secara otomatis keturunannya. Seisi kerajaan akan kembali memilih braxtor terkuat.

Modus pemilihan yang begitu adil sehingga setiap keluarga bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk mengetahui bagaimana rasanya menjadi anggota keluarga raja Braxtontopia.

Braxtor dan roh tinggal dengan damai di sana.

Salah satu pria braxtor bernama Alexis Benevolent menikahi seorang manusia. Ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita bernama Kim Jungah ketika merantau ke Gyeonggi, negeri gingseng, lalu membawanya ke Braxtontopia untuk dinikahi dan tinggal di sana.

Dari pernikahan itu lahirlah seorang anak laki-laki yang diberi nama Mike. Mike Benevolent. Jungah memberi nama Kim Mingyu sebagai nama Koreanya. Ia bukanlah anak satu-satunya. Ia memiliki seorang adik perempuan bernama Madalynn Benevolent atau Kim Minkyung yang berusia terpaut satu tahun darinya.

Dengan begitu mereka adalah satu-satunya anak berdarah campuran di sana.

Masa kecil Mingyu dan Minkyung yang tinggal di dalam hutan itu dilalui dengan kehidupan dari orang tua yang–katakanlah – miskin, namun bahagia.

Sejak dilahirkan, mereka dijaga _fairy_ _godmother_. Setiap anak memiliki ibu peri sendiri. Tidak semuanya sebenarnya, hanya bagi anak-anak yang membutuhkan saja. Dua bersaudara itu membutuhkannya karena orang tua mereka harus bekerja mulai matahari terbit hingga surya itu terbenam dan tidak bisa membawa anak-anak mereka.

Hingga tiba saatnya putra-putri itu tumbuh dewasa, ibu peri meninggalkan mereka. Namun Mingyu dan Minkyung masih bisa bertemu dengan roh-roh yang telah menjaga mereka itu.

Kehidupan dewasa kakak-beradik itu adalah mengikuti jejak Alexis dan Jungah untuk menjadi petani dan menjual hasil panen ke pasar. Itu adalah sumber kehidupan mereka berasal.

"Selamat pagi nona Eruptsham. Gaun merah jambu yang indah. Seperti seseorang yang memakainya." Mingyu menyapa dengan menggunakan bahasa Belanda pada seorang gadis ketika ia melewati pinggir danau. Ya, braxtor berbicara dengan bahasa yang berasal dari negeri kincir itu. Ia berada dalam perjalanan menuju ladang pertanian sendirian karena Minkyung masih sibuk berkutat dengan masakannya di rumah–untuk bekal makan siang keluarganya. Gadis bermarga Eruptsham itu tampak memetik dan mengumpulkan bunga-bunga tulip dan mengklasifikasikannya berdasarkan warna.

"Selamat pagi Mike. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, panggil saja aku dengan namaku. Zer. Dan terima kasih atas pujiannya. Aku merasa tersanjung. Kau juga tampan, meskipun kelihatannya pakaian yang kau pakai hanya itu-itu saja." Gadis bermata biru dan rambut pirang bernama Zerenity itu terkekeh dengan gurauannya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih juga Zer."

"Kau pasti akan pergi kerja. Mau kubuatkan makan siang?" gadis ini sampai repot-repot menawarkan bukan hanya sekedar basa-basi. Tapi ia menyukai Mingyu. Sebuah perasaan dimana ia ingin memiliki pria itu seutuhnya. Ia tidak bisa jika disebut menyembunyikan perasaannya. Tidak, ia justru menunjukkannya. Menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa sejak kecil ia menyukainya. Meskipun ia hanya memperlihatkannya melalui beberapa _gesture_ , bukan sebuah ungkapan. Dan Mingyu tahu itu. Sayangnya ia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama. Jadi ia hanya memperlakukan Zerenity seperti temannya saja.

"Tidak. Mungkin lain kali. Lynn sudah membuatkannya."

Raut wajah gadis itu menampilkan kekecewaan, "Baiklah. Besok bagaimana? Bisa kan?"

"Tentu. Sudah lama aku tidak mencicipi masakanmu. Rasanya pasti semakin enak."

Zerenity bangkit, berjalan menghampiri Mingyu dengan senyuman cerahnya, "Ini untukmu. Bersemangatlah untuk hari ini!" ia memberikan serangkaian bunga kuning dengan konten sepuluh batang yang diikat dengan kawat ke tangan Mingyu, dan langsung diterimanya. Tulip kuning memiliki filosofis arti persahabatan. Dan Mingyu tidak bisa melihat Zerenity lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

"Ini indah Zer. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" ia berjalan menjauhi gadis itu untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ketika melambaikan tangan. Zerenity membalas lambaian itu.

Tidak hanya memiliki ayah, ibu, adik, dan teman yang baik, dalam kehidupan seseorang selalu ada hal buruk menyertai. Meskipun hanya satu atau beberapa.

Di masa kecil ia memiliki teman yang nakal bernama Vernon Breachcoups, putra dari Jazlynn dan Axel Breachcoups. Sama halnya seperti Mingyu, Vernon juga bukanlah anak dari kalangan berada.

Awalnya Mingyu mengira bahwa Vernon adalah tipikal anak laki-laki pada umumnya. Nakal di usia anak-anak karena itu adalah masanya. Dan akan berubah menjadi lebih baik ketika tumbuh dewasa.

Ternyata tidak.

Ketika tumbuh dewasa, katakanlah ia menjadi seorang braxtor jahat. Jadi sejak kecil sampai sekarang mereka berdua tetap melanjutkan status sebagai musuh bebuyutan.

Vernon menguasai ilmu hitam. Ia bisa melakukan dan mendapatkan hampir segala hal yang ia inginkan.

Salah satunya adalah ketika suatu hari ia berhasil menangkap keempat anggota keluarga kecil Benevolent. Ia memenjarakan dan mengurung mereka di dalam penjara bawah tanah yang tidak akan ada siapapun yang menemukannya. Meskipun peri menemukan mereka, peri itu tidak akan bisa menembusnya karena ruangan itu dikelilingi besi dan pintu penjara itu adalah jeruji besi. Sementara besi bisa membakar peri.

Tidak hanya dikurung, mereka juga menerima siksaan. Dengan cara dibacakan sebuah mantera yang akan membuat korban merasakan sakit luar biasa di bagian kepala ketika mendengarnya.

" _Fonaxe se… diasyrthike… ekpaidefsei tin aftoektimisi na gnorizoume post ha eprepe na yperaspisto ton eafto mou argotera… dekades vimata andres pitsilistei laspi… katachrontai episimo deipno pou eiche idi katalifthei apo to souroupo tholo_ …" mantera dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti kecuali oleh bangsa Yunani.

Yang bisa dilakukan Benevolent hanyalah berteriak sekuat tenaga ketika mencengkeram kuat kepala yang terasa begitu sakit. Rasanya lebih baik mati daripada hidup dengan rasa sakit tak tertahankan seperti itu.

Ketika mantera berhenti, nafas mereka berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari paru-parunya.

Dengan kepala menunduk dan terengah-engah, Mingyu mencoba menyangga tubuh dengan menggenggam jeruji dengan kedua telapak tangan. Tubuhnya melorot hingga terduduk di lantai beton dingin.

Ia segera melempar tatapan sengit pada Vernon yang tertawa puas.

Mingyu ingin sekali melawan. Dan yang ia sesalkan adalah ketidakmampuannya. Mantera hitam itu telah menjadi ancaman. Ia tidak bisa berbuat macam-macam.

Vernon memisahkan Mingyu dari keluarganya dengan membawanya ke ruangan lain.

Dua _ogre_ memukuli wajah Mingyu hingga babak belur dan mencambuki tubuhnya hingga baju, kulit dada, perut, lengan, dan punggungnya menampilkan sobekan.

Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir dan bagian tubuh yang terkoyak.

Rasanya begitu perih. Matanya sayu, dan tubuhnya melemas.

Vernon membawa Mingyu ke ruangan lain setelah puas menyiksanya.

Ruangan Vernon.

Temaram.

Hanya secercah cahaya kemerahan yang berhasil mempertemukan sepasang bola mata berbeda karakter dengan kilatan tatapan sengit menyertai pada tiga pasang bola mata lain dengan tatapan datar.

Datar, namun di situlah hal mematikan terasa. Apalagi intensitas tatapan Vernon yang membuat Mingyu merasa begitu ditelanjangi.

Vernon yang duduk di singgasana, dan Mingyu yang duduk berlutut di lantai, di hadapannya.

Berlutut hanyalah sebuah posisi. Namun tatapan, tetaplah menyiratkan kebencian mendalam.

"Kau masih ingat kan tentang Izayah Conqueror?" Vernon menyeringai.

Mingyu tidak menanggapi. Ia melanjutkan kilatan tatapan tajam itu tanpa henti.

"Itu adalah sang legenda yang sangat terkenal dan berkesan sepanjang sejarah Braxtontopia. Lagipula kita sama-sama bersekolah di tengah hutan dan sama-sama mendapatkan para peri dan braxtor sebagai pengajar. Jadi… mana mungkin kau bisa lupa tentang pelajaran sejarah membosankan itu kan?"

Mingyu masih tidak tergugah untuk mengungkapkan tanggapan.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, ia adalah braxtor terkuat sepanjang masa. Sayang sekali ya raja pertama Braxtontopia itu harus menghadapi ajalnya di usianya yang kelima puluh, seratus lima puluh tahun yang lalu?"

Sang lawan bicara hanya mendengarkan dengan malas.

"Sama halnya dengan ayahmu, ia menikahi manusia dari negeri ginseng. Dan yang tidak tercatat dalam sejarah adalah bagaimana dengan keturunannya? Siapa dan di mana mereka sekarang? Tidak ada yang tahu ini, tapi aku tahu. _Guess what_? Generasi ketujuh Conqueror berada di Svalbard, kepulauan yang terletak di antara samudera Arktik dan laut Barents."

Meskipun belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun, perihal tentang generasi ketujuh yang ternyata berada di belahan bumi bagian utara itu berhasil mematahkan tatapan tajam Mingyu.

Ia merasa terkejut, dan mulai memikirkannya.

"Klan Conqueror bukanlah keturunan sembarangan. Mereka memiliki sihir seperti roh. Saking kuatnya, kekuatannya akan terus mengalir hingga generasi ketujuh. Di luar itu, punah sudah warisan kekuatan Conqueror. Dan yang ditinggalkan Izayah, tak akan tersisa lagi. Maka generasi ketujuh ini menyimpan kekuatan terbesar dibandingkan generasi lain."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" akhirnya Mingyu bersuara meskipun dengan intonasi sarkastis.

"Pertanyaan bagus," Vernon menyamankan posisi duduk, "Bawakan kepala Conqueror padaku. Aku akan menjadikannya sebagai persembahan pada Dewa Osvaldo untuk memberikanku kekuatan tak terkalahkan."

Dewa Osvaldo adalah Dewa kegelapan yang hanya disembah braxtor _tertentu_ seperti Vernon. Lain halnya dengan keluarga di Braxtontopia yang umumnya menyembah Dewa Jovanni, yaitu Dewa kebaikan.

"Apa? Kepala? Maksudmu, aku harus membunuhnya?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Sejak kapan ada orang hidup dengan kepala putus?"

"Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi seorang pembunuh!"

"Jangan lupa keluargamu. Jika kau mencintai mereka, kau akan melaksanakan titahku."

"Tidak bisakah aku membawakan tubuh Conqueror itu secara utuh dalam keadaan hidup, lalu kau saja yang memenggalnya?"

Mata Vernon memicing tajam, "Jangan bernegosiasi lagi denganku. Lakukan saja."

Mingyu menunduk. Merasakan ada dua pilihan yang begitu sulit yang dimasukkan ke dalam genggaman tangannya. ia tidak ingin menjadi seorang pembunuh. Namun jika ia tidak melakukannya, keluarganya akan menderita selamanya. Tidak ada pilihan yang mudah. Namun ia harus segera memutuskan.

"Ia bernama Jeon Wonwoo. Aku akan segera mengirimmu ke Svalbard, tepatnya di daerah tempat tinggalnya."

"Jeon Wonwoo itu… orangnya seperti apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya secara fisik. Lagipula kau akan segera tahu. Tapi tentang perangainya, aku masih bisa menginformasikanmu. Yang jelas ia bukan orang jahat. Ia hanyalah seorang manusia yang menjalani hidupnya dengan biasa-biasa saja. Tunggu, tidak juga sih. Ia memiliki cara yang tidak biasa dengan orang umumnya untuk bertahan hidup."

"Kau memintaku untuk membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah?!"

"Aku tidak sedang terburu-buru. Jadi aku tidak akan memberikan tenggang waktu tertentu padamu. Hanya saja jika kau berpikir, kau akan segera membawakannya padaku. Aku tidak ingin membunuh keluargamu karena hal itu juga bisa membunuh penderitaan mereka. Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku senang melihat mereka tersiksa dengan penjara itu. Jadi semakin lama kau datang, semakin lama pula jangka waktu penderitaan keluargamu. Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi aku yakin kau tahu tindakan paling tepat untuk kau lakukan, Mike Benevolent."

Mingyu menarik nafas panjang, menghembuskannya perlahan, "Baiklah," satu kata yang spontan membuat Vernon mengembangkan seringaiannya. Mingyu berusaha untuk menguatkan tekad dalam hati.

 _Maafkan aku ayah, ibu, Lynn. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengecewakan kalian. Aku melakukan ini demi kalian_ …

"Akan kubawakan kepala Jeon Wonwoo padamu."

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

Salah satu pulau di kepulauan Svalbard adalah Edgeoya (dibaca Edjioya) yang merupakan salah satu pulau yang terletak paling dekat dengan kutub utara. Maka tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi mengapa sudah selama lebih dari tiga puluh tahun ini seluruh permukaan pulau itu selalu ditutupi salju tebal.

Ada satu pemukiman yang dihuni sekelompok orang Korea. _Both_ Utara dan Selatan. Pemukiman itu bernama Daegeoya. Katakanlah wilayah itu adalah kampung Korea di Svalbard.

Di situlah generasi ketujuh Conqueror bernama Jeon Wonwoo berada.

Ibunya meninggal ketika ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Dua tahun yang lalu ia mengizinkan Jeon Hojoon, ayahnya, untuk kembali menikah, asalkan orang itu adalah wanita baik-baik. Dan sepertinya wanita yang dinikahi sang ayah itu justru terlalu baik. Karena usianya yang terlalu muda namun bersedia untuk dinikahi seorang pria paruh baya. Entah apa juga yang wanita itu lihat dari ayah Wonwoo, karena Jeon Hojoon bukanlah seseorang dengan harta melimpah. Biasa saja. Mungkin karena ketampanannya? Bisa jadi. Sampai-sampai ketampanan itu menurun pada putranya. Usia wanita yang masih bisa disebut sebagai seorang gadis itu hanya terpaut satu tahun di atas Wonwoo. Kelihatannya lebih layak untuk dijadikan kakak dibandingkan ibu.

Dari pernikahan Jeon Hojoon dan gadis bernama Im Nayoung itu lahirlah seorang adik perempuan untuk Wonwoo. Ia menyayangi bayi itu layaknya adiknya sendiri. Sayangnya mereka harus segera berpisah karena Wonwoo memilih untuk memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah kayu kokoh yang terletak di dekat hutan. Jadi ia dan keluarganya hanya bertemu sekali-kali. Radius terdekat kehidupan manusia dengan rumah Wonwoo berjarak satu kilometer. Jadi ia merasa seolah hanya tinggal sendirian di tengah luasnya gurun salju. Seakan terpisah dari kawanan. Hanya ditemani pohon-pohon cemara sebagai perbatasan hutan dan pohon-pohon yang seluruh daunnya telah berguguran.

Tidak lama setelah kepindahannya, ia harus kembali merasakan sakitnya ditinggalkan orang tua kandung.

Ayahnya meninggal ketika berburu di hutan karena diserang beruang besar.

Beberapa bulan setelah kematian sang ayah, Im Nayoung dijadikan sebagai istri ketujuh oleh seorang pria kaya bernama Choi Seungcheol. Usia pria yang sudah memiliki lebih dari setengah lusin istri inipun masih terbilang muda. Kepercayaan yang dianut warga pemukiman Daegeoya adalah menyembah Dewa Jovanni, sama seperti braxtor. Maka tidak ada larangan untuk menikahi lebih dari satu wanita. Sama halnya dengan Nayoung, usia Seungcheol hanya satu tahun lebih tua dari Wonwoo. Dari semua istrinya, Seungcheol memiliki masing-masing satu anak.

Dengan kata lain di usia yang kedua puluh lima ini Wonwoo memiliki ayah tiri yang begitu muda dan Wonwoo sekarang memiliki tujuh ibu tiri, satu saudara seayah, dan tujuh saudara tiri karena dari Nayoung pun Seungcheol segera memiliki anak.

Namun sebanyak apapun anggota keluarga yang ia miliki tetap saja ia tinggal sendirian. Mencoba untuk mandiri. Menghidupi diri sendiri dengan mengumpulkan kayu bakar dari hutan untuk perapian di dalam rumah, memancing ikan salmon di bawah permukaan danau dan sungai yang membeku, berburu kelinci, rusa, elang, bison, hingga ikan hiu–jika ia pergi ke laut sesekali – untuk dijual ke pasar dan sebagian ia simpan untuk persediaan makanan. Ia memiliki tombak, jerat, panah, senapan, dan senapan panah untuk memburu semua itu.

Ia memiliki Hoshi dan Dokyeom sebagai teman terdekat karena mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil. Tapi kedua temannya itu sekarang sudah memiliki kesibukan sendiri. Hoshi bekerja di dekat pelabuhan untuk mengurus impor sayur dan buah-buahan dari Rusia, pulau Nordaustlandet atau Spitsbergen, dan Dokyeom bekerja di pertambangan batu bara.

Untuk membunuh kesepian yang menyertai, terkadang Wonwoo pergi ke rumah kekasihnya atau mengajaknya pergi sekali-kali. Terkadang kekasihnya yang memiliki giliran berkunjung ke rumahnya. Gadis bernama Kang Kyungwon yang juga tinggal di kampung Korea itu telah memberi warna pada kehidupan Wonwoo yang kelam.

Perjalanan dari Braxtontopia ke Pulau Edgeoya memakan waktu lama jika menggunakan kapal. Maka dengan sebuah mantera, portal yang secara instan menghubungkan kedua daerah yang saling berjauhan itu dibuka dengan ukuran pas di langit utara.

Sosok pria bertubuh tinggi dengan memar di wajah dan luka-luka goresan yang dalam di tubuh keluar paksa dari portal itu, membuatnya seolah terjatuh dari langit.

BRUKKK!

Ia dilempar para _ogre_ untuk melewati lubang itu dengan kasar sehingga sekujur tubuhnya serasa remuk dihujam batu besar.

Sepersekian detik kemudian portal itu menutup dan menghilang.

Ia terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap di tengah badai salju.

Tubuhnya yang sejak awal tidak mampu ia gerakkan, semakin sulit untuk bergerak. Dingin yang menusuk di tengah gurun salju yang luas bagai membekukan aliran darah hingga seluruh pembuluh nadi di tubuhnya. Sekujur tubuh itu membiru dan bibirnya memucat.

Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada salju dan beberapa pohon gundul dan cemara berdiri kokoh. Dan sebuah rumah kayu di samping tubuhnya.

Badai salju terus menghujani, menghantam tubuhnya. Membuatnya tertimbun salju. Menutupi rambut dan punggung.

Wonwoo dengan pakaian khas untuk wilayah bersalju–mantel tebal – keluar dari _gubuk_ itu dengan niatan mengumpulkan ranting dan dahan untuk persediaan kayu bakar. Namun ketika menutup pintu, ekor matanya menangkap sosok tidak berdaya tepat di depan jendela rumah (karena rumah itu tidak memiliki beranda atau balkon yang membuatnya langsung menginjak salju ketika melangkah keluar dari pintu rumah). Dan berhasil membuatnya terkesiap.

"Ya Tuhan!" ia berlari menghampiri Mingyu.

Mata sayu Mingyu ingin melihat siapa yang datang.

Yang indera penglihatannya tangkap, pria berwajah tampan.

 _Malaikat…?_

Wonwoo mengurungkan niat pergi ke hutan dan membopong pria terluka itu ke dalam rumah.

Malaikat–menurut Mingyu – itu merebahkan tubuh Mingyu hingga terduduk dan menyandar di kepala ranjang kecil.

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?" Wonwoo bertanya di tengah-tengah aktivitas pengobatan pada Mingyu. Setelah mengelap seluruh luka Mingyu hingga bersih, ia mengolesi obat luka di setiap bagian yang terkoyak. Mingyu meringis menahan perih zat keras yang merasuki tubuh.

"Maaf, aku akan melakukannya lebih lembut." Wonwoo lebih memelankan lagi perlakuannya seperti yang ia katakan. Mingyu merasa begitu terpesona dengan paras pria di hadapannya. Ia menunduk, menahan senyuman yang ingin ia rekahkan.

 _Tampan sekali..._

"Jadi… siapa namamu?"

Mingyu terbangun dari lamunan pendeknya, "Eh? Aku… Kim Mingyu."

"Kau bukan orang sini ya? Pemukiman Daegeoya ini tidak memiliki sampai seribu penduduk, jadi aku tahu persis bahwa aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Tentu saja. Aku datang dari Braxtontopia."

Wonwoo membulatkan mata, "Wow. Jadi kau adalah seorang braxtor?"

"Tidak juga. Aku berdarah campuran. Ibuku berasal dari Anyang."

"Pantas saja kau bernama Kim Mingyu kalau begitu."

Mingyu mengangguk lemah sebagai tanggapan.

Wonwoo selesai dengan pengobatan. Ia menempelkan plester penurun demam di kening Mingyu dan memasukkan kembali obat luka dan kapas ke dalam kotak p3k. Kemudian bangkit untuk meletakkan kembali ke dalam lemari ruang tengah.

"Tunggu!" panggil Mingyu. Wonwoo menghentikan langkah yang hampir menghabisi jarak dengan pintu, menoleh ke arah si pemanggil, "Ya?"

"Siapa namamu? Em…" Mingyu berpikir, apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya sebagai alasan ia menanyakan nama sang pria penyelamat, yang cukup masuk akal, "…agar aku bisa memanggilmu, siapa tahu aku membutuhkan sesuatu?" lanjutnya. Padahal tanpa dalih itupun, bagaimanapun, ia memang tetap harus tahu siapa nama seseorang yang telah menolongnya.

Wonwoo terkekeh ritmis. Tampak begitu manis. "Tentu saja. Aku Jeon Wonwoo." Ia mengukir senyum tulus kemudian segera berlalu dari hadapan Mingyu.

Jelas berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi Mingyu begitu mendengar sebaris kalimat itu.

 _Jadi kau… orangnya…?!_

"Sedang apa seorang pria setengah braxtor ada di Daegeoya? Lebih dari itu, lewat di depan rumahku pula?" Wonwoo langsung mengajukan pertanyaan kesekian begitu menginjak lantai kamar–yang terbuat dari kayu itu – lagi. Ia membuka pintu lemari dan mengambil beberapa helai pakaian.

"Kudengar pulau Edgeoya memiliki bison terbaik. Jadi aku berniat untuk pergi ke hutan untuk memburunya. Padahal sedikit lagi sampai. Malah terjatuh duluan di depan rumah ini." Mingyu mengatakan dusta dengan lancar. Ia merasa sangat bersalah, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. ia adalah orang yang jujur. Ia tidak pernah melakukan ini selama hidupnya.

Wonwoo hanya menanggapi alasan Mingyu dengan senyuman lalu menyodorkan pakaian yang telah ia pilihkan pada Mingyu, "Pakailah."

Mingyu menatap pakaian yang dilipat rapi di tangan Wonwoo, lalu ganti mengalihkan tatap ke mata Wonwoo, "Tapi… aku masih merasa sakit ketika menggerakkan tangan…"

"Kalau begitu biar kubantu," Wonwoo meletakkan pakaian itu di samping Mingyu. Ia membantu pria tinggi itu duduk di tepi ranjang, menjulurkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya ke lantai, lalu berlutut di depan sepasang tungkai kaki itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memakai setelan pergi ke ladang di tengah gurun salju begini?" Wonwoo menahan tawa ketika menurunkan celana Mingyu.

Setiap sentuhan yang Wonwoo berikan membuat Mingyu merasa disengat. Membuat Wonwoo seketika diam sejenak ketika melihat sesuatu yang menggembung besar di balik celana dalam Mingyu.

Wonwoo menelan ludah.

 _Besar sekali…_

Mingyu yang menyadari arah tatap Wonwoo langsung menutupi barang kejantanan itu dengan kedua telapak tangan, "Ya ampun. Maaf."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku yang minta maaf." Balas Wonwoo segera, tersenyum canggung. Selanjutnya ia memakaikan celana, kaos berlengan panjang, dan sweater pada Mingyu dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Takut akan menyakiti lagi.

"Di sini lumayan hangat. Pantas saja kau melepas mantel tebalmu di dalam rumah ini."

"Tentu. Aku memiliki alat penghangat di setiap ruangan. Mantel hanya dipakai ketika keluar rumah. Kau tahu kan? Di luar dingin sekali." Wonwoo membantu Mingyu kembali bersandar di kepala ranjang lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal hingga sebatas paha. Ia memiliki alasan tersendiri mengapa tidak membiarkan Mingyu tidur sekarang.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kubuatkan bubur. Maksudku, aku benar-benar hanya memerlukan waktu sebentar untuk membuat semangkuk bubur." Itulah alasannya. Dan ia tidak bohong, entah bagaimana memasak bubur yang umumnya bisa menghabiskan waktu selama berjam-jam, hanya membutuhkan waktu sebentar saja bagi Wonwoo. Mingyu sempat mempertanyakan dalam otak. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu pada Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih karena telah menolongku Jeon Wonwoo. Maaf, aku sangat merepotkanmu."

Wonwoo mengibaskan tangan, "Tidak masalah. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu mati membeku di tengah badai salju." Kemudian kembali berlalu.

Mingyu pandai memasak. Ia jadi ragu apakah bubur yang dibuatkan Wonwoo rasanya akan seenak buatannya?

Setelah beberapa lama, Wonwoo datang membawa semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu panas. Ia hendak meletakkan yang ia bawa di atas nakas namun terhenti ketika Mingyu berkata, "Tanganku kan sakit, Wonwoo…"

 _Aku kan sudah bilang tadi. Makanya aku tidak bisa pakai baju sendiri. Kau ini bagaimana sih…_

"Eh, aku lupa." Wonwoo meletakkan gelas di atas nakas, mengambil bangku, dan duduk di samping tempat tidur. Ia mulai menyuapi tamu yang terpaksa jadi manja itu.

"Enak juga. Kau pandai memasak ternyata."

"Tidak juga. Aku melihat buku resep. Aku kan harus tahu berapa banyak takaran garam yang pas untuk membuat semangkuk bubur?"

"Apa topping yang kau gunakan? Rasanya kenyal dan gurih."

"Sirip ikan hiu. Baik untuk kesehatanmu. Aku juga menaburkan doa agar kau cepat sembuh." Ia tidak langsung menceritakan bahwa hiu itu ia sendiri yang menangkapnya. Hal itu akan membuatnya tampak terlalu membanggakan diri.

Mingyu tidak bisa berpaling dari wajah Wonwoo. Ia terus tersenyum memandangi pria yang sedang mengaduk pelan bubur di tangannya itu.

Selanjutnya Wonwoo bertanya tentang luka-luka di tubuh Mingyu. Mingyu menjawab dengan kebohongan, lagi. Mereka lalu saling bertukar cerita. Menceritakan segala tentang diri masing-masing. Kecuali Mingyu dengan perihal kondisi keluarganya sekarang. Hingga tidak terasa bubur itu habis.

Wonwoo meminumkan segelas susu pada Mingyu. Mingyu menenggaknya dengan cepat, "Aigoo… kau tidak pernah minum susu bison sebelumnya, hm? Lahap sekali." Ujar Wonwoo. Sudah lama sejak ditangkap Vernon, Mingyu tidak pernah lagi merasakan makanan dan minuman enak seperti saat ini.

"Wonwoo sayang… kau-"

Mingyu langsung terbatuk-batuk mendengar itu. Wonwoo buru-buru membersihkan pakaian yang dipakai Mingyu akibat ketumpahan susu dan sekitar mulutnya yang jadi belepotan.

"Aish! Im Nayoung! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau masuk ke kamarku ketuk pintu dulu! Dasar tidak sopan!"

Gadis itu sendiri ketika memasuki kamar langsung terpaku dan tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimat ketika melihat Mingyu.

"Ya ampun sayang… kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau punya teman setampan ini…" Nayoung yang membawa satu _paperbag_ penuh sayur dan buah segar itu berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"Eomma… kau ini."

"Kau terlihat terluka…" Nayoung mengeluarkan sebuah apel merah besar dari kantong itu dan menyodorkannya pada Mingyu, "Ini, makanlah. Hoshi baru saja memberikannya tadi pagi. Kau pasti suka. Apel ini asli didatangkan langsung dari Rusia."

Mingyu mengangguk pelan, "Terima kasih, eomoni…"

Wonwoo langsung merebut buah semerah darah itu dari tangan Nayoung, "Nanti akan kupotong-potong dulu. Tangan Mingyu masih terlalu sakit untuk makan sendiri."

Gadis itu mengelus pipi Mingyu yang memar, "Pria yang malang…" dan menoleh pada Wonwoo, "Sayang, kau akan perlu bantuanku untuk merawat Mingyu."

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak eomma. Aku mampu merawatnya sendiri."

"Tapi kau tidak akan bisa memperlakukannya dengan lembut karena kau adalah laki-laki." Tahu saja gadis ini kalau tadi Wonwoo sempat menyakiti Mingyu yang sudah sakit itu. Wonwoo jadi sempat bertanya-tanya apakah ibunya itu sebenarnya sudah mengintip kegiatan mereka dari luar jendela kamar sejak tadi?

"Laki-laki juga bisa bersikap lembut. Kau pikir aku suka bersikap kasar pada Kyungwon?"

Wonwoo memperhatikan sepasang bola mata sang ibu dan Mingyu yang terus saling tatap.

"Jangan genit seperti itu Im Nayoung. Kau sudah punya suami yang tampan dan kaya. Jadi jangan melirik orang lain lagi."

Nayoung kembali menoleh pada Wonwoo untuk memberi tatapan yang menginterpretasikan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan kalimat putranya, "Aku tidak genit. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan kondisi temanmu ini Choi Wonwoo."

" _It's Jeon."_

"Baiklah, Jeon Wonwoo. Kenapa kau terlihat tidak suka ketika aku memperhatikan Mingyu? Kau cemburu? Kau menyukaiku ya?"

"Apa? Enak saja. Kau adalah ibuku. Mana mungkin aku menyukai ibuku sendiri? Lagipula aku sudah punya pacar yang lebih cantik darimu."

"Ya… siapa tahu saja. Aku kan masih muda. Oh iya, aku datang kemari hanya untuk memberikan ini padamu. Seperti biasa." Gadis itu menyerahkan _paperbag_ berisi bahan makanan itu ke tangan Wonwoo, dan langsung diterimanya.

"Terima kasih eomma. Aku akan mengolahnya dengan baik."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Kenapa buru-buru? Masih ada residu badai di luar sana. Tinggallah sampai badainya benar-benar reda." Wonwoo jadi baru sadar kalau tadi sang ibu datang kemari pun dengan melawan badai. Hanya demi mengantarkan makanan untuk sang putra. Ia benar-benar menyayangi Wonwoo dan menganggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kasihan Siyeon dan Kyla. Nanti tidak ada yang mengurus mereka." Siyeon adalah saudara seayah Wonwoo yang baru menginjak usia balita dan Kyla adalah putri dari Nayoung dan Seungcheol yang baru saja lahir beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Bukankah mereka memiliki pengasuh? Kenapa kau harus khawatir?"

"Asuhan paling maksimal berasal dari ibu kandung sendiri kan?"

"Kau benar. Bahkan kau baru saja melahirkan Kyla beberapa minggu yang lalu tapi sudah bisa datang kemari. Kau benar-benar kuat Im Nayoung."

Nayoung menyemat senyum, "Aku sangat tersanjung."

Mingyu juga tidak bisa menahan senyumnya untuk tidak muncul menyaksikan percakapan itu.

"Belum lagi aku ketitipan Shannon. Tapi itu tidak masalah karena hari ini Seungcheol giliran menghabiskan waktu bersamaku dan tidur denganku malam ini." Shannon adalah putri dari Seungcheol dan Lizzy, istri keenam Seungcheol. Ketujuh istri pria bermarga Choi itu ditempatkan di rumah terpisah. Dan ketika akan pergi keluar rumah, kadang istri keenamnya itu memang suka menitipkan putrinya pada istri Seungcheol yang lain.

"Aish. Apa lagi yang dilakukan si wanita pemalas itu? Pergi ke salon? Sebenarnya dia itu benar-benar ingin punya anak tidak sih? Kalau tidak diurus seharusnya tidak usah punya anak saja."

"Dia memang tidak mau punya anak. Tapi Seungcheol yang minta padanya."

"Baiklah. Kalau pada Seungcheol, aku tidak bisa marah. Karena ia sama baiknya denganmu."

"Kalau begitu kapan kau akan menemuinya? Apakah kau tidak merindukan masa-masa ayah dan anak menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama? Ajaklah ia bermain ski di akhir pekan. Ia pasti akan sangat senang."

"Akan kupertimbangkan."

"Aku pulang sekarang, sayang," Nayoung mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo, "Selamat memasak. Masak yang enak ya. Kapan-kapan kirimkan masakanmu itu padaku, oke?" ia lalu menoleh pada Mingyu, "Semoga cepat sembuh nak."

"Hati-hati di jalan." ucap Wonwoo dan Mingyu berbarengan. Mereka lalu saling tatap.

"Kalian sudah berteman dekat ya? Benar-benar sehati." Gadis itu terkekeh melihat kekompakan kedua pria di hadapannya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Siyeon, Kyla, Shannon, dan Seungcheol appa. Kau akan bertemu dengannya kan hari ini? Katakan pada mereka bahwa aku merindukan mereka."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa." ia segera menghilang di balik pintu.

"Ibu tiri yang sangat baik." Mingyu berkomentar singkat.

"Ya, itulah sebabnya aku merestui hubungan ayah kandungku dengannya waktu dulu. Oh iya, aku akan menyimpan ini dulu."

Iapun pergi menuju dapur untuk menyimpan bahan-bahan makanan titipan Hoshi itu di dalam lemari es dan berniat memotong-motong apel untuk Mingyu.

" _Peek-a-boo_!" sebuah suara yang berhasil mengagetkan Mingyu. Membuat pria tampan itu sedikit terlonjak dalam duduknya. Disusul jantungnya yang berdegup dengan kencang.

"Viviana! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" seru Mingyu pada satu sosok cantik di hadapannya. Roh dengan mata biru, rambut putih keperakan, sayap lebar seperti kupu-kupu, dan gaun putih bersih sebatas lutut. Ia bahkan tidak merasa kedinginan sedikitpun dengan pakaian tak berlengan itu.

"Aku senang akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi." Ujar peri bernama Viviana itu.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku. Dan satu hal lagi, aku bukan bayi lagi. Jadi jangan meneriakkan _peek-a-boo_ di depan wajahku."

"Tapi kau tetaplah bayi di mataku Mike sayang~" ia mencubit pipi Mingyu dengan gemas, membuat yang dicubitnya itu meringis. Apa ia tidak bisa melihat memar yang begitu kentara tercetak di wajah tampan Mingyu?

"Siapa kau?" tanya Wonwoo begitu memasuki kamar dengan potongan-potongan apel di atas piring di tangan.

"Hai Jeon. Aku Viviana."

"Wonwoo, kau bisa melihat Viviana?" kaget Mingyu. Tampangnya seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

"Tentu saja. Kan ada darah Conqueror mengalir dalam tubuh Jeon. Jadi bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bisa melihatku?"

Wonwoo menautkan sepasang alis, "Apa kau bilang? Conqueror apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti. Ia tidak tahu sama sekali bahwa dirinya juga adalah turunan braxtor. Karena mulai dari generasi kedua Conqueror, hal itu dirahasiakan. Maka Wonwoo yang meskipun memiliki kekuatan besar itu tidak pernah menggunakan sihir. Karena ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Mingyu spontan membulatkan mata, "Maksudnya, kau kelihatan dekat denganku. Jadi kau bisa melihat wujud roh ini." Ujarnya pada Wonwoo segera, meralat.

Viviana terbahak, "Aku cuma bercanda. Kalian tidak tahu kalau Raja Zane telah mengubah sistem Braxtontopia? Sekarang semua peri bisa dilihat manusia."

Mingyu merasa kesal dengan peri yang keceplosan mengatakan sesuatu tentang Conqueror di hadapan Wonwoo itu. Bagaimana kalau semuanya terbongkar? Ia bisa gagal dalam misinya.

"Ini adalah Viviana. Seorang peri gigi." Mingyu memperkenalkan. Viviana membungkukkan badan ala penduduk Eropa memberi salam, "Senang bertemu denganmu tuan Jeon."

Wonwoo membalas, juga dengan membungkukkan badan, "Senang berkenalan denganmu Viviana. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan seorang peri seumur hidupku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya. Dan ternyata yang namanya peri itu memang sangat cantik." Ia lalu meraih telapak tangan lembut peri itu dan mengecup punggung telapak tangannya.

"Oh… manisnya pria tampan ini. Tidak seperti kau Mike. Kau galak sekali."

Mingyu merotasikan bola mata, "Kembalilah ke Braxtontopia, Vivi. Percuma kau mengikutiku hingga kemari. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Memangnya apa yang ia inginkan darimu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ia mengincar gigi taringku."

"Houh… gigi taringmu memang terlihat menawan. Tidak heran jika ia menginginkannya." Wonwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika tersenyum, "Maaf Vivi. Sebelumnya aku tidak bermaksud kasar padamu, tapi menurutku sebaiknya kau tinggalkan Mingyu. Ia hanya ingin menjaga apa yang ada pada dirinya dengan baik. Apa itu salah?"

Viviana memajukan bibir. Ia lalu tersenyum ketika menoleh pada Wonwoo, "Aku senang kau merawat gigimu dengan baik Jeon. Tertata rapi, putih, dan bersih."

"Jangan bilang kau menginginkan gigiku juga? Aku tidak akan memberikannya."

Peri itu menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, aku hanya salut padamu. Saat ini gigi yang paling kuinginkan adalah taring milik Mike. Karena paling berharga di dunia ini." Dan setelah menimang sejenak, ia memutuskan, "Sampai jumpa Mike, Jeon. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." ia lalu pergi melalui pintu kamar dan keluar melalui cerobong asap.

"Ada-ada saja." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Sekarang tinggal kita berdua." Mingyu melempar senyum pada sang lawan bicara.

"Benar, buka mulutmu. Gigi taringmu sudah menunggu lama untuk mengoyak apel Rusia ini." Wonwoo menyodorkan potongan apel di depan mulut Mingyu untuk menyuapinya.

 _Apakah aku benar-benar harus membunuh pria sebaik dirimu…?_

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

Membuka mata perlahan, mendapati dirinya hanya berbaring sendirian di dalam kamar. Menoleh ke arah jendela, indera penglihatannya menangkap langit sudah gelap dan badai salju lebat yang kembali terjadi sebagai pemandangan.

Ia tidak terbiasa dengan hal ini. Di Braxtontopia, ketika datang saatnya musim dingin, salju itu menyelimuti seluruh isi pulau Platterwilt secara normal dalam jangka waktu normal. Tidak pernah sampai terjadi badai seperti saat ini.

Mingyu bangkit, meringis selagi menahan rasa sakit atas sayatan luka di tubuh yang sudah agak mengering.

Ia terduduk. Suhu tubuhnya sudah membaik. Ia melepas plester penurun panas demam di kening dan meletakkannya di atas nakas samping ranjang.

Dengan hati-hati ia mencoba bangkit dan berdiri. Membuat kaki-kakinya melangkah keluar ruangan.

Ia melihat Wonwoo tertidur menyamping di atas permadani yang terbuat dari bulu beruang kutub di hadapan perapian dengan api masih sedikit menyala. Mengeluarkan asap melalui cerobong asap.

Sepertinya penghangat ruangan saja tidak cukup bagi Wonwoo.

Mingyu memutar depresor leher untuk melihat meja bar di samping perapian.

Ia melihat pisau besar di atas meja itu. Bekas Wonwoo memotong-motong apel untuknya tadi siang.

Ia menyeret langkah, menghabisi jarak dengan meja untuk meraih benda tajam itu. Lalu menggenggam erat pegangannya.

 _Ini benar-benar sulit, tapi aku harus segera memenggal kepalanya…_

Wonwoo yang masih memejamkan mata itu merasakan adanya hawa makhluk di dekatnya. Ia membuka mata. Melihat bayangan seorang pria melewati tubuhnya. Ia segera membalik badan, "Mingyu?" bangkit untuk duduk. Ia menggosok mata yang mengantuk, "Ada apa? Kau sudah buang air kan tadi? Kau mau ke kamar mandi lagi?" arah pandangnya lalu berpindah pada telapak tangan Mingyu, "Kenapa kau memegang pisau? Kau mau apel lagi? Kenapa tidak memanggilku? Biar kupotong-potong lagi untukmu." Ia membredel, menghujani Mingyu dengan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan.

Ia benar-benar naif. Ia tidak mengenal Mingyu begitu baik. Namun ia memperlakukannya sama baiknya dengan ia memperlakukan keluarga dan teman-teman dekat. Hanya karena pria berdarah campuran itu sedang terluka dan ia hanya berniat ingin menolong karena merasa tidak tega?

Mingyu menangis dalam hati namun tersenyum di luar. Sekarang perasaan tidak tega itu berbalik padanya, "Tidak Wonwoo. Kau terlihat nyenyak. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu. Jadi aku berniat untuk melakukannya sendiri." Bohongnya.

"Tapi kan tanganmu masih sakit."

"Sepertinya sekarang sudah lebih baik."

Wonwoo menyemat senyum hangat, "Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Tidurlah di kamarmu. Biar aku yang tidur di sini. Aku tidak mau menjadi tamu yang tidak tahu diri."

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Aku tidak berpikir demikian. Lagipula tubuhmu yang terluka itu tidak cocok untuk ditidurkan di sofa atau lantai keras."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak tidur bersama saja di kamar?"

Wonwoo terkekeh, "Yang benar saja? Sudah tahu tempat tidurnya kecil."

"Tapi cukup kok untuk kita berdua."

"Iya sih. Tapi pas-pasan."

 _Mingyu yang tidak ingin menjadi 'tamu' yang tidak tahu diri_ , dan _kondisi tubuh Mingyu yang tidak memungkinkan ia untuk tidur di atas sofa apalagi lantai._ Hanya dua hal, namun dua hal itu yang bisa membuat si pria jangkung memiliki alasan untuk tidur berdua dengan orang yang langsung ia sukai saat pertama bertemu itu.

Ini memang bukan pertama kali Mingyu jatuh cinta. Ia sudah dua puluh empat sekarang. Ia jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kali. Jangan salah, ia sendiri sempat tertarik–sedikit pada teman perempuannya–Zerenity, si gadis Eruptsham itu. Dan itu wajar karena mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lahir. Dan mereka cukup dekat. Meskipun pada akhirnya Mingyu mendapati bahwa jati dirinya bukanlah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Tapi dengan Wonwoo, tidak bisa dibilang _entah mengapa bisa langsung jatuh cinta, padahal baru pertama kali melihat_ atau dengan kata lain, _jika hanya melihat fisik, kita tidak tahu bagaimana perangai orang itu_. Karena Mingyu tahu. Alasan ia menyukai Wonwoo. Klasik, memang karena fisik.

"Ayolah Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo bangkit untuk berdiri, "Baiklah. Ayo." Baru satu langkah, Wonwoo terhenti, "Eh, bukankah kau ingin makan apel lagi? Biar kuambilkan." Ia mengambil pisau di tangan Mingyu, hendak melangkah ke arah dapur. Namun Mingyu langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. Membuat yang dipegang itu menoleh padanya.

"Tidak perlu. Kurasa seleraku pada apel tiba-tiba menghilang. Kita tidur lagi saja."

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

Pagi hari yang cerah. Badai sudah reda.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Wonwoo hanya menyiapkan busur besar dan lima anak panah panjang untuk perburuan hari ini. Busur dan semua anak panah itu ia yang merakitnya sendiri.

Ia benar-benar melakukan banyak hal sendiri, untuk bertahan hidup sendirian di tengah salju. Selain untuk menghemat uang ia juga jadi punya hal yang bisa dikerjakan untuk mengisi hari-hari. Padahal bisa saja ia membeli alat memanah mahal dengan setumpuk uang yang diberikan Seungcheol. Tapi tidak, ia sudah terbiasa untuk hidup sederhana sejak lahir.

"Kenapa tidak menggunakan senapan saja? Akan lebih mudah kan?" Mingyu berkomentar demikian karena melihat senjata apa saja yang terpajang di dinding ruang tengah rumah kayu itu. Dan itu belum semuanya. Masih ada sebagian lagi senjata yang Wonwoo simpan di dalam peti di ruangan itu.

"Aku sedang ingin membawa yang ringan-ringan." Wonwoo berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, membuka pintu itu, "Baik-baiklah di sini. Aku akan kembali dalam satu atau dua jam. Kalau-kalau aku pergi lebih lama, makanlah apapun yang ingin kau makan. Jika kau ingin memasak, masak saja."

Hari sebelumnya Mingyu memang menceritakan semuanya. Semua hal tentang dirinya yang bisa ia ceritakan. Termasuk apa saja keahlian dan hobinya. Yaitu memasak. Wonwoo mempercayai semuanya begitu saja. Baik itu sebuah kebenaran maupun kebohongan. Kebohongan yang saat ini sedang dilakukan Mingyu padanya. Ia mempercayai Mingyu karena ia sendiri tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak mempercayainya.

Wonwoo bisa memasak, namun hanya sekedar bisa. Ia seringkali harus melihat buku resep untuk melakukan dengan benar. Keadaannya yang tinggal hanya sendirian ini lah yang memaksa untuk bisa memenuhi kebutuhan perut oleh diri sendiri. Selama Wonwoo tinggal bersama orang tuanya ia tidak pernah meminta Nayoung untuk mengajarinya. Karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah kepikiran bahwa di masa yang akan datang ia akan mengambil keputusan untuk pergi dan tinggal sendirian. Sementara Mingyu, ia benar-benar pandai memasak. Bahkan sudah menjadi kegemaran yang bisa selalu ia lakukan di waktu senggang maupun di tengah kesibukan. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama ia bisa membuat masakan yang tidak hanya sekedar bisa dimakan. Namun juga bisa dinikmati. Ia bisa saja menjadi koki terhebat untuk sebuah restoran berkelas di Perancis. Maka setelah ini Wonwoo akan meminta Mingyu untuk mengajarinya. Pasti.

Mingyu mengangguk, "Berhati-hatilah."

"Kau juga." Lalu menghilang di balik pintu yang kemudian ditutup kembali. Sebenarnya tidak ditutup juga tidak masalah karena badai sudah berhenti dan salju tidak akan masuk. Hanya saja Wonwoo takut kalau yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya itu binatang-binatang buas. Tidak masalah baginya jika binatang-binatang itu mengobrak-abrik isi rumah. Namun jika yang diobrak-abrik adalah isi perut Mingyu? Lain lagi ceritanya.

 _Ya ampun. Pekerjaanmu sebagai seorang pemburu lebih gagah dibandingkan aku yang hanya seorang petani._

Baru lima menit rumah itu ditinggal sang penghuni, pintu depan itu kembali terbuka. Menampilkan seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut sebahu dan bertubuh tinggi yang langsung memasuki ruangan. Ia membawa keranjang semacam keranjang piknik di tangan.

Berdasarkan cerita Wonwoo, seorang gadis dengan rambut dan tinggi badan seperti itu adalah kekasihnya. Jadi Mingyu langsung tahu dan merasa tidak perlu untuk bertanya lagi.

"Oppa, hari ini-" ucapan gadis itu terhenti melihat sosok pria tampan di dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya, "Kau siapa?"

Mingyu mengangguk sopan, "Kim Mingyu. Teman Wonwoo."

"Oh. Hai tampan. Perkenalkan, aku Kang Kyungwon. Pacar Wonwoo oppa. Oh iya, mana dia? Apa ia berada di kamarnya?" Kyungwon tidak mempermasalahkan memar di wajah Mingyu. Menurutnya itu wajar untuk laki-laki. Paling juga habis berkelahi, pikirnya.

"Tidak. Ia pergi berburu."

"Ya ampun. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan profesinya? Ya sudah kalau begitu aku akan menunggunya. Tidak akan lama kan?"

"Ia baru saja pergi. Kau masih bisa menyusul jika kau mau."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Hutan terlalu berbahaya untukku. Aku tidak pernah berani ikut dengannya untuk pergi ke hutan." _Gadis lemah dan terlalu cantik untuk dibawa ke tengah hutan._ Tipikal gadis-masa-kini sekali. Lemahnya ia menjadi salah satu alasan kuat mengapa ia membutuhkan Wonwoo dan harus menjadi pasangannya. Ia butuh keamanan di balik perlindungan seorang pria kuat dan tangguh seperti Wonwoo. Alasan Wonwoo sendiri memacarinya adalah karena ia menarik, baik, dan menyenangkan. Itu saja cukup.

"Oh. Maaf. Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Kyungwon. Mingyu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Yah… sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah membawa sup kalkun ini." Ia mengangkat keranjang di tangan, "Wonwoo oppa tidak ada. Kau pun sudah makan. Lalu siapa yang akan memakan ini?"

"Wonwoo bisa memakannya ketika pulang nanti."

"Tapi nanti sudah dingin. Kalau dihangatkan, rasanya tidak akan seenak hangat yang ini."

"Aku akan mencicipinya kalau begitu." Mingyu bukannya ingin atau masih lapar. Ia hanya ingin mengapresiasi ketulusan gadis ini yang telah memasak untuk Wonwoo. Ia akan berbuat baik pada siapapun yang memberikan kebaikan pada Wonwoo. Bahkan jika itu adalah kekasih Wonwoo sekalipun.

Raut wajah Kyungwon berbinar seketika, "Benarkah?" ia bertanya meyakinkan.

Mingyu kembali mengangguk. Mengukir senyum di wajah sebagai kamuflase. Mengabsolutkan kepura-puraan.

Tak apalah. Niatnya kan baik.

"Wah… terima kasih Mingyu."

Kyungwon mengambil mangkuk dan sendok di dapur lalu menghidangkan sup itu untuk Mingyu.

Mingyu yang sudah bisa menggerakkan tangan dengan leluasa itu menyeruput kuah dan memakan potongan kentang dan daging yang mirip ayam itu ke dalam mulut. Sementara Kyungwon terus memperhatikan. Mengharapkan sesuatu.

Mingyu menatap gadis itu dan tersenyum lagi, "Enak."

 _Jadi kangen masakan Ibu, Lynn, dan Zerenity…_

Bukan kangen masakannya sendiri. Ia hanya merindukan saat-saat dimana seorang wanita memasak makanan istimewa untuknya.

Kyungwon bertepuk tangan sekali, "Yes! Ternyata masakanku enak juga." Ia menepuk pundak Mingyu, "Kalau begitu makan yang banyak."

"Kalau habis? Wonwoo tidak akan kebagian." Ia tentu akan menghabiskannya. Karena ia memiliki porsi makan besar. Selain dari gen kedua orang tua yang bertubuh tinggi, nafsu makan besar juga menjadi faktor pendukung pertumbuhan tubuhnya yang bagus.

"Aku bisa membuatkannya lagi. Jangan khawatir. Lagipula aku kan sudah bilang kalau sup ini harus segera dihabiskan sekarang."

Setelah makan, Mingyu dan Kyungwon menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Mereka tidak mau membuat diri mereka merasa canggung satu sama lain. Jadi mereka membicarakan banyak hal.

"Benarkah? Wah… aku jadi ingin pergi ke Braxtontopia. Aku ingin melihat para peri itu."

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke sana kapan-kapan. Aku yakin kau pasti akan benar-benar menyukainya."

"Terima kasih Mingyu. Akan kutagih janjimu nanti."

Mereka lalu tertawa bersama.

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

BRAK!

Wonwoo membuka pintu menggunakan kaki karena ia memikul seekor rusa yang perutnya mengitari kedua pundaknya. Membuat sepasang manusia di dalam ruangan itu terkejut.

"Aku pulang." Ia langsung melempar rusa mati itu ke depan kakinya.

"Oppa~" Kyungwon menyapa manja ketika berlari ke arah sang kekasih.

"Kau di sini sayang." Ujar Wonwoo. Ia menerima pelukan erat gadisnya. Kyungwon tidak peduli dengan bau darah dan binatang yang menempel di tubuh Wonwoo. Kerinduannya yang tidak masuk akal-karena baru berpisah selama beberapa hari-lebih penting dari apapun saat ini.

Kyungwon menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik Wonwoo untuk kemudian menciptakan kegiatan ciuman nikmat. Tanpa mempedulikan Mingyu yang berada di sana. Berdiri. Memperhatikan keintiman keduanya dengan perasaan panas.

"Mau membantu oppa-mu yang tampan ini memutilasi rusa?" ajak Wonwoo begitu ciuman itu terlepas.

Kyungwon yang masih memeluk erat Wonwoo sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya dan mengangguk antusias. Benar-benar gadis ceria. Wonwoo mengacak-acak rambut sang kekasih karena merasa gemas.

"Aku ingin bergabung." Ujar Mingyu yang merasa tidak terima jika Wonwoo melakukan suatu kegiatan hanya berdua saja dengan orang lain.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Wonwoo ketika melepaskan pelukan Kyungwon. Merasa kurang sopan jika menampilkan adegan _skinship_ seperti itu di hadapan orang lain. Kecuali ciuman tadi, mungkin. Karena ia tidak mungkin menolak Kyungwon.

"Lebih baik daripada kemarin." Untuk fisik, iya. Namun hati, jelas lebih menyenangkan kemarin. Wonwoo yang seolah memanjakannya seperti kekasihnya sendiri. Dan karena pengakuannya yang merasa lebih baik, maka jangan harap Mingyu akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama seperti hari sebelumnya. Kecuali jika ia bersedia untuk kembali mendapatkan luka-luka parah di tubuhnya.

Mungkin demi mendapatkan simpati dan perhatian lebih dari Wonwoo, jika memang itu yang harus ia lakukan, ia akan melakukannya.

"Baiklah. Ayo."

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

Di belakang rumah, dengan posisi berjongkok di atas permukaan salju mereka memotong-motong rusa itu setelah sebelumnya dikuliti.

Mingyu berhadapan dengan sepasang kekasih itu.

Ia merasa jadi obat nyamuk di tengah-tengah kemesraan keduanya.

Wonwoo mencubit hidung kekasihnya.

"Oppa! Tanganmu bau amis. Aaah… menyebalkan." Rengekan yang berhasil membuat Wonwoo terbahak.

Lalu Mingyu lagi-lagi harus menyaksikan Wonwoo tiba-tiba dipeluk kekasihnya.

"Hei! Lepaskan. Lenganmu penuh dengan darah rusa." Keluh Wonwoo.

Kali ini giliran Kyungwon yang tertawa.

Mingyu mencengkeram kuat gagang pisau besar pemotong daging di tangan.

 _Akan kubunuh kau sekarang Jeon Wonwoo_ _._

Ia bangkit. Melangkah ke arah sepasang kekasih yang sedang bahagia itu.

"Ada apa Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo pada pria yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Mata pisau di genggaman Mingyu begitu mengkilap, menandakan bahwa Wonwoo benar-benar telah mengasahnya dengan baik.

Perlahan Mingyu menggerakkan tangan.

Ia menyodorkan pisau itu pada Wonwoo yang membuat Wonwoo kebingungan.

"Sepertinya pisau ini lebih tajam dari yang kau pakai. Cobalah." Ujar Mingyu pada akhirnya.

 _Kenapa hanya membunuhnya saja rasanya begitu sulit…?_

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

Mingyu yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi lagi-lagi tidak sengaja menangkap pemandangan yang tidak ingin lihat.

Wonwoo yang menindih tubuh Kyungwon di sofa dan mencumbunya mesra. Tidak hanya mesra, tapi juga dipenuhi dengan nafsu besar.

Mereka memainkan lidah selagi tangan Wonwoo meremas dada bundar sang kekasih yang terbalut sweater.

Setelah mengecupi leher mulus Kyungwon, Wonwoo melepas sweater gadis itu beserta kaos berlengan panjangnya.

Wonwoo menjilati dengan nikmat dada kenyal kekasihnya yang menyembul dari bra.

Mingyu segera mengambil pedang samurai yang terpajang di dinding.

 _AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMENGGAL KEPALAMU JEON WONWOO!_

Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati permainan.

Wonwoo yang mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekat, segera menghentikan aksi sebelum ia melakukan lebih jauh. Ia langsung menutupi bagian depan tubuh Kyungwon menggunakan kaos yang tadi ditanggalkan.

"Mingyu? Ada apa?" Wonwoo membetulkan posisi duduk. Ia melihat Mingyu berdiri di hadapannya dengan memegang pedang di tangan kanan.

Mingyu menggerakkan tangan, menyodorkan bagian mata pedang yang tajam itu di depan wajah Wonwoo, "Bisakah kau mengajariku menggunakan pedang ini?" Untung saja ia bisa mengontrol emosi kemarahan dari raut wajah yang berusaha dibuat setenang mungkin meskipun sulit. Ia benar-benar menahan mati-matian.

"Oh, tentu." Wonwoo berujar canggung. Ia yakin bahwa Mingyu pasti memergokinya bercumbu barusan. Memalukan sekali. Sejak kehadiran Mingyu, ia jadi merasa tidak punya privasi bersama kekasihnya.

"Oppa, aku lelah." Kyungwon memakai kembali pakaian dengan lengkap. Gadis itu bermaksud mengambil sikap, mengalihkan apa yang telah terjadi. Mood-nya telah menghilang entah ke mana.

"Mau menginap di sini?"

Kyungwon menggeleng, "Aku mau pulang saja." Ia merapikan rambut pendeknya yang berantakan menggunakan jemari lentiknya.

"Baiklah. Mingyu, aku akan ke pasar untuk menjual sebagian daging rusa tadi. Mumpung masih segar. Sekalian mengantar Kyungwon pulang. Aku akan mengajarimu memainkan pedang itu begitu aku selesai dengan urusanku."

"Oke."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Mingyu gagal menghilangkan nyawa turunan Conqueror itu.

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

Sudah lebih dari setengah hari Mingyu yang ditinggal sendirian itu tidak bertemu dengan Wonwoo.

Seperti biasa, Wonwoo berburu dan langsung menjual hasil buruan ke pasar. Tanpa pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu.

Ia sebenarnya sudah berhasil menjual binatang yang ia buru. Ia bahkan sudah kembali ke rumah. Namun saat itu Mingyu berada di kamar mandi. Dan sebelum Mingyu selesai dengan urusannya, Wonwoo pergi lagi. Entah ke mana. Sehingga Mingyu tidak tahu.

Tiba-tiba Mingyu menemukan sesuatu di atas meja ruang tengah. Ia meraih benda itu.

Sebuah surat bertuliskan _Wedding Invitation. Wen Junhui & Kang Kyungwon_ _._

Mingyu merasa prihatin melihat itu.

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

Selama hampir setengah jam Mingyu berlari untuk mencari-cari, tidak terasa akhirnya sampai di pusat hutan.

Ia melihat air terjun pada sebuah tebing tinggi. Airnya mengalir pada sungai yang berada di depannya.

Dari balik sebuah pohon besar ia berjalan mendekati seseorang yang duduk sendirian di atas gelondongan kayu, membelakanginya. Di malam yang gelap ini seseorang itu ditemani banyak kunang-kunang yang cahayanya menerangi malam.

Mingyu mengambil tempat di samping seseorang yang telah ia ketahui bahwa itu adalah Wonwoo.

"Mingyu?" kaget Wonwoo ketika menoleh pada seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sisinya.

Satu tangan Mingyu memegang bahu sang lawan bicara, "Kau membuatku khawatir saja. Kau tidak apa-apa?" intonasi cemas terselip di dalam kalimat itu.

Wonwoo tersenyum miris. Mata itu memantulkan refleksi kesakitan yang tidak Mingyu mengerti, "Bohong jika aku mengatakan aku baik-baik saja." Dengan mengatakan itu Wonwoo seketika menangis. Padahal ia baru saja berhenti.

Sekarang barulah Mingyu bisa mengerti dengan apa yang mata bening itu perlihatkan. Karena sekarang kesedihan itu sudah terlihat begitu jelas.

Perlahan Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya.

Wonwoo tidak bisa berhenti menangis di dalam hangatnya pelukan Mingyu. Ia terisak. Sesegukan. Air mata membasahi pakaian Mingyu. Mingyu hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Wonwoo, mencoba menyalurkan afeksi melalui sentuhan itu. Siapa tahu pria manis yang ia sukai itu bisa merasa lebih baik.

Wonwoo bisa merasa seterpukul ini karena Kyungwon terpaksa harus meninggalkannya. Kedua orang tua gadis itu tidak menyukai asal-usul keluarga Wonwoo yang memiliki ayah yang masih terlalu muda dan tujuh ibu tiri. Jadi ayah dan ibu Kyungwon langsung menjodohkan dan menikahkan putri bungsunya yang manja itu dengan pria lain yang keluarganya menurut mereka lebih normal. Jadi gadis cantik itu sendiri tidak menginginkan perpisahan ini. Rasanya terlalu mendadak dan tiba-tiba sehingga membuat ia dan Wonwoo merasa syok. Tidak pernah menyangka bahwa semua ini akan terjadi.

Angin malam berembus, mengacak rambut kelam Wonwoo, "Memang apa salahnya? Kenapa kalau aku punya tujuh ibu? Mereka semua baik pada Kyungwon. Kenapa kami harus dipisahkan ketika sedang berada di masa-masa bahagia kami…?" ia masih menangis. Mingyu dibuat semakin iba padanya.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku dengan keadaan seperti ini kan…?" Wonwoo menatap sepasang bola mata Mingyu penuh harap.

Mingyu melepas sentuhan, "Tidak bisa Wonwoo. Aku sudah sembuh. Aku sudah bisa pergi dari sini sekarang."

Wonwoo merasa terganggu oleh sebaris kalimat yang baru saja Mingyu ucapkan.

"Kau akan… meninggalkanku sendirian…?"

Mingyu menghapus jejak air mata di kedua belah pipi lawan bicaranya, "Bukankah kau biasa hidup sendiri? Lagipula orang tua dan kedua sahabatmu suka berkunjung ke rumahmu kan sekali-kali?"

Sekarang Wonwoo yang memeluk Mingyu, "Tidak Kim Mingyu. Jangan pergi. Kau boleh tinggal bersamaku se-lama apapun kau mau…" ia tidak tahu. Alasan dirinya yang menjadi nyaman bersama pria di sampingnya.

Mingyu membalas pelukan itu, mengelus puncak kepala Wonwoo.

"Apapun untukmu…"

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo yang mengiris bawang dengan lesu. Matanya sembab dan raut kesedihan jelas masih terlukis di wajahnya. Mingyu sudah bersedia tinggal bersama Wonwoo namun itu semua tidak cukup. Wonwoo masih belum bisa menghilangkan seluruh kenangan manis bersama Kyungwon dari dalam pikiran.

Mingyu menggeleng melihatnya.

 _Generasi braxtor terkuat sepanjang masa kok lemah begitu…?_

Baru saja Wonwoo membalik badan dan langsung termundur selangkah karena terkejut melihat wajah Mingyu yang begitu dekat dengannya, "Apa-apaan kau ini? Mengagetkanku saja."

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, "Sudahlah."

"Memang sudah. Aku sudah berhenti menangis. Kau tidak lihat?"

Mingyu terkekeh. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Wonwoo tanpa aba-aba dan membawanya melangkah.

"Hei! Aku sedang memasak!" Wonwoo memprotes.

Mingyu menutup mata Wonwoo dengan kain lalu mengikatnya.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Sudah, kau ikut saja."

Wonwoo tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan Mingyu. Lagipula tubuh Mingyu lebih kuat darinya. Jadi ia tidak bisa menghindar.

Mingyu terus menarik tangan Wonwoo, membawanya hingga mereka menginjak salju di luar rumah.

" _Afta ta paidia akougetai arketa rinika choris ti voitheia ton icheion evaisthitopoiisei ta aftia... Dilono ferei se Braxtontopia_ …" Wonwoo mendengar sebuah mantera panjang terucap dari bibir Mingyu. Ia hanya memiringkan kepala karena tidak mengerti dengan bahasa Yunani yang digunakan orang yang sedang bersamanya itu. Ia hanya bisa berbicara dengan bahasa Korea, Norwegia, dan Inggris.

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo merasakan sebuah aura begitu kuat dihasilkan kekuatan sihir mengelilinginya.

Mingyu kembali membawa Wonwoo berjalan beberapa langkah.

Kali ini Wonwoo merasakan hal aneh. Ia menginjak sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia injak sebelumnya.

Rumput.

Mingyu melepas ikatan kain yang menutupi mata Wonwoo dan…

"Ya Tuhan…"

Wonwoo terpana dengan apa yang ia lihat di sekelilingnya.

Rawa yang indah di tengah hutan.

Pohon-pohon besar rindang, akar besar menyebar di sekitar tempat Mingyu dan Wonwoo berpijak. Mereka benar-benar berada di atas rumput pinggir perairan payau itu. Tidak ada lagi warna putih sejauh mata memandang. Semua dominan hijau. Para peri bunga menyegarkan kembali bunga-bunga layu yang bertaburan di atas semak-semak. Peri-peri air menari di atas permukaan air, tetap menjaga kejernihan. Hari semakin senja sehingga beragam warna cahaya yang dihasilkan sayap-sayap peri itu terlihat jelas indahnya. Peri-peri itu berukuran kecil seperti Tinkerbell.

"Selamat sore Nova." Mingyu menyapa salah satu peri air yang kebetulan menari di dekat tepian daratan. Peri itu tertawa kecil, menendang air ke arah Mingyu sehingga celana Mingyu sedikit terciprat. Membuat Mingyu tertawa.

"Bunga-bunga yang indah Vivian. Sepertinya kau telah bekerjasama dengan Valentina." Mingyu mendekatkan wajah pada peri kecil itu. Peri yang dipanggil Vivian tersenyum lalu menyelipkan setangkai bunga di telinga Mingyu.

"Bukankah Vivian adalah seorang peri gigi?" heran Wonwoo. Ia ingat pada seorang peri yang pernah datang ke rumahnya, bahkan hingga memasuki kamar tidurnya. Hanya demi menemui Mingyu.

"Bukan. Peri gigi adalah Viviana." Jawab Mingyu.

"Halo Vivian. Kau manis sekali." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menyemat senyuman indah. Vivian melakukan _gesture_ malu-malu. Lalu menaburkan bunga-bunga kecil di atas kepala Wonwoo. Namun karena licin bunga-bunga itu berjatuhan ke tanah.

"Lalu siapa itu Valentina?" tanya Wonwoo ketika menoleh kembali ke arah Mingyu.

"Ia adalah peri keindahan."

"Wow…"

Mingyu merentangkan sepasang lengan lebar-lebar di hadapan Wonwoo dengan dramatis, "Selamat datang di Braxtontopia…" ucapnya riang.

Ternyata kalimat dalam bahasa Yunani yang dibacakan Mingyu tadi adalah mantera untuk menciptakan portal antara Edgeoya dan Braxtontopia.

Wonwoo tidak bisa berhenti menatap kagum pada semua hal yang berada di sekelilingnya.

"Semua ini mengagumkan…"

"Kau belum melihat semuanya. Ikut aku." Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo dan berlari. Membawanya ke suatu tempat.

Ia tidak hanya membawanya ke satu tempat saja. Tapi ke beberapa. Danau, lembah, taman, dan tempat-tempat indah lainnya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu senja dengan bersenang-senang, tertawa, dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Salah satunya adalah ketika Mingyu memetik buah beri dan menyuapkan ke mulut Wonwoo. Keceriaan yang berhasil membuat Wonwoo melupakan kesedihan.

Hingga matahari terbenam, Mingyu membawa Wonwoo kembali ke tempat pertama Wonwoo menginjakkan kaki di Neverland itu. Meskipun hari sudah gelap, cahaya yang dihasilkan peri-peri di sana membuat hutan itu lebih terang. Wonwoo merasa hal ini lebih indah dibandingkan kunang-kunang di hutan Edgeoya yang ia saksikan kemarin.

Mingyu memetik bunga lalu menyelipkan di telinga Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memperhatikan wajah Mingyu ketika Mingyu melakukan itu.

Mingyu tahu ia sedang ditatap. Maka ia balik menatap mata pria di hadapannya itu.

Mereka tenggelam di dalam sorotan lembut pasang mata satu sama lain.

Menangkup wajah Wonwoo, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Hingga akhirnya tidak ada lagi spasi di antara keduanya ketika bibir mereka saling bertautan, menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing.

Kedua belah bibir itu bergerak, memperdalam lagi ciumannya.

Wonwoo berharap bahwa perasaannya pada Mingyu yang sedang bertumbuh bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Apalagi kebodohan.

Yang membuat kesalahan adalah Mingyu.

Tidak seharusnya ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang seharusnya ia bunuh. Karena semua itu hanya akan mempersulit semuanya di masa yang akan datang.

Mingyu membimbing untuk merebahkan tubuh Wonwoo di atas rerumputan.

Ia mulai menanggalkan seluruh helaian pakaian yang membalut tubuh Wonwoo, lalu setelah itu miliknya.

Semua peri di sana memperhatikan namun juga menutup mata menggunakan telapak tangan.

Mereka tetaplah menjadi saksi atas cumbuan yang dilanjutkan sepasang makhluk di depan mereka. Saksi atas setiap inci tubuh Wonwoo yang dijamah sang pria berdarah campuran.

Menit-menit berharga dilalui dengan nafsu hingga tahu-tahu Wonwoo sudah meneteskan air mata akibat rasa sakit yang membuat perut serasa diaduk-aduk. Membuat tubuh seakan terbagi dua.

Sakit yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Sakit akibat sebuah benda asing merasuki tubuh melalui bagian selatan.

Bahkan dalam imajinasi terliarnya sekalipun, tidak pernah terbesit dalam benak bahwa ia akan merasakan bagaimana disentuh hingga yang terdalam oleh sesama pria. Sehingga menjadi satu tubuh utuh.

Kulit gelap dan terang bergesekan. Membuatnya semakin lengket.

"Nghhh… hhh… s-sakit sekali… Mingyu… hhh… aaahhh…" pria berkulit lebih terang meremas kedua lengan pria berkulit lebih gelap–yang menumpu tubuh besarnya di atas tubuh Wonwoo itu. Menyalurkan rasa sakit. Selanjutnya ia mengatup mata erat dan menggigit bibir bawah.

Yang diajak bicara tidak menjawab. Hanya menyeringai dan mendesah sebagai jawaban.

"K-kubilang sakit… hhh… kau b-besar sekali… nghhh…"

Hei. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa sampai sejauh ini? Pikir Wonwoo selagi menahan rasa ngilu yang perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah kenikmatan tak terkira.

Darah yang mengalir di sekitar selangkangan membuktikan rasa nikmat yang memang datang dari sebuah luka.

Bagaimanapun itu ia tetap pasrah di dalam permainan Mingyu yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Yang dengan senang hati ia ikuti.

Wonwoo adalah generasi terakhir Conqueror saat ini. Ketika air matanya menembus tanah, seketika bunga-bunga tulip putih tumbuh dari sana.

Ketika darah keperjakaannya menyusul untuk merembes ke tanah, bunga-bunga tulip merah tumbuh lebih banyak di hutan itu.

Tumpahnya darah dan air mata seorang Conqueror baru saja bersatu dengan sihir kuat di Braxtontopia.

Menyebabkan sebuah keajaiban terjadi.

Tidak, tidak hanya sebuah.

Kita lihat, keajaiban lain apa yang akan terjadi. Setelah Mingyu menumpahkan benih di dalam tubuh Wonwoo.

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

Wonwoo melangkah keluar rumah untuk menghirup udara sore hari di luar.

Ia menengadah ketika menghirup udara dingin itu dalam-dalam. Menghembuskannya perlahan ketika membuka mata pelan-pelan. Dan ia mendapati sesuatu di atas langit.

Matanya memicing tajam.

Ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah, buru-buru meraih senapan yang terpajang di dinding. Baru saja ia mengisi ulang penuh pelurunya tadi pagi. Tadinya akan ia gunakan untuk esok hari. Namun melihat sesuatu yang menariknya di langit barusan, tidak dapat membuat pelurunya menunggu lagi untuk segera ditembakkan.

"Kau bilang tidak akan ke hutan hari ini." Ujar Mingyu, begitu melihat benda mematikan di tangan Wonwoo. Pria berkulit sedikit gelap itu sedang menata buah-buahan pada keranjang begitu selesai dicuci bersih. Debu yang dibawa sepanjang perjalanan impor pulau Nordaustlandet itu tebalnya bukan main.

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, Wonwoo berjalan keluar rumah sambil menjawab, "Memang tidak akan." Dengan intonasi dingin.

Mingyu mengerutkan kening ketika kekasihnya itu sudah berlalu, menghilang lagi dari hadapannya. Dan meskipun ia merasa heran, ia mengedikkan bahu dan tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Setelah meletakkan serangkai anggur hijau dan merah hingga berposisi merambat keluar keranjang, ia lalu menindihnya dengan kiwi, stroberi, dan tangerine sebagai sentuhan terakhir. Membuatnya terlihat cantik, sekaligus apik.

Di luar pintu masuk, Wonwoo tampak berada dalam posisi siap menembak. Dengan sebelah kelopak mata mengatup, ia mengarahkan lubang senapannya ke langit. Tepatnya ke arah burung elang besar yang sedang terbang berputar-putar.

Dengan perhitungan waktu yang tepat, suara keras tembakan yang memekakkan telinga terdengar.

Mendengar keributan itu Mingyu segera berlari keluar. Meninggalkan rangkaian warna-warni segar buah-buahannya yang telah tertata rapi. Takutnya yang sedang dihadapi kekasihnya itu adalah penjahat, atau bahkan beruang besar. Sampai membutuhkan senapan segala.

BRUK!

Ia melihat binatang bersayap jatuh di depan kaki Wonwoo. Jika yang tertembak adalah bagian sayap atau perut, maka binatang itu masih akan bergerak-gerak. Tapi tidak. Wonwoo menembaknya tepat di bagian jantungnya. Maka burung itu sudah tidak bergerak sama sekali. Mati secara total. Berterimakasihlah pada tembakan Wonwoo yang selalu tepat sasaran.

"Kukira terjadi sesuatu. Kau mengagetkanku." Ujar Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang sedang membungkuk untuk mengambil burung itu dari atas permukaan salju.

Empat bulan yang panjang berlalu begitu saja seperti sebuah kisah. Wonwoo telah mengajari Mingyu banyak hal untuk bertahan hidup di tengah gurun salju dan dekat hutan itu. Mulai dari mencari kayu bakar, hingga menggunakan seluruh senjata untuk berburu.

Wonwoo menyimpul seringaian di bibirnya. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram sepasang kaki bercakar burung itu, "Memanggang rajawali di belakang rumah sepertinya akan menyenangkan." lalu berjalan memasuki rumah, melewati begitu saja Mingyu yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya.

Ia benar-benar kagum dengan kecakapan Wonwoo dalam berburu. Apapun itu. Dalam kasus barusan, hanya dengan sekali tembakan.

 _Kau masih saja lebih tangguh dariku Jeon Wonwoo…_

Dengan satu senyuman, Mingyu tidak menelan kekaguman itu.

"Burung itu besar. Kita tidak dapat menghabiskannya dalam sekali makan. Bagaimana kalau kita undang Hoshi dan Dokyeom?" Mingyu memberi usul, ketika masuk ke dalam rumah dan melihat di bak cuci Wonwoo merendam hasil tangkapannya dalam wadah besar berisi air panas sambil mencabuti bulu-bulunya.

"Aku memang tidak bisa. Tapi kau bisa menghabiskannya sendirian karena kau memiliki porsi makan yang besar."

Mingyu _sweatdrop_ mendengar itu, "Oh ayolah. Aku hanya ingin berbagi dengan kedua sahabatmu itu."

"Baiklah. Ide yang bagus juga. Aku pergi menemui mereka sekarang dan kau mengurus burung ini, atau sebaliknya?" Wonwoo memberi pilihan.

Mingyu sempat mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk di dagu. Memasang pose menimang-nimang, "Er… aku saja yang pergi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kelelahan." Jawabnya pada akhirnya.

Sejenak Wonwoo berhenti beraktivitas, mendelik ke arah kekasihnya, "Hei. Sejak kapan kau menganggapku lemah? Bukankah kau tahu dari dulu aku sudah biasa berjalan jauh kemanapun? Ya sudah. Biar aku saja yang pergi. Kau di sini cabuti bulu-bulu ini." Tanpa mau tahu Mingyu setuju atau tidak, ia segera mencuci tangan. Membiarkan burung mati itu ditinggal terendam dengan bulu-bulu mengambang di permukaan air. Dengan langkah lebar, ia menghampiri tiang gantungan dan langsung meraih jaket tebalnya. Ia benar-benar akan pergi. Seolah termotivasi kalimat Mingyu yang terdengar sebagai tantangan menyebalkan baginya.

Sebenarnya Mingyu tertawa dalam hati. Baginya menyenangkan sekali mendengar intonasi protes sang kekasih.

"Aku mengerti sayang. Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengataimu lemah. Tidak usah ngambek begitu."

 _Aku juga tahu kalau kau adalah turunan braxtor yang sangat kuat…_

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

Wonwoo membuka sepasang kelopak matanya perlahan. Dengan menahan sakit di kepala, ia mencoba bangkit untuk duduk. Dengan dahi mengkerut dan satu tangan memegangi kepala.

Ia merasa aneh.

 _Kenapa aku berada di kamarku?_

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Ujar Mingyu yang baru memasuki kamar. Ia membawa sup panas di tangannya. Sangat panas, hingga asapnya masih mengepul hangat di wajah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Wonwoo. Ia melepas sentuhan telapak tangan di kepalanya.

Mingyu mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur, "Kau belum sampai ke tempat Hoshi, tapi sudah jatuh duluan di tengah-tengah perjalanan. Untung saja aku segera menemukanmu sebelum kau dimakan serigala." Ia bergurau garing. Ia memang mengkhawatirkan kepergian Wonwoo tadi karena tiba-tiba saja dapat firasat buruk. Ternyata kecemasan itu terjawab juga kan?

Wonwoo memicingkan mata, "Jangan bicara sembarangan. Serigala tidak doyan dagingku yang tidak enak." Tidak tahu juga dari mana ia bisa tahu tentang rasa dagingnya sendiri. Padahal ia tidak pernah mencoba.

"Sepertinya kita harus menunda acara api unggun kita dengan mereka karena kau sakit. Jadi kusimpan dulu daging burung elang itu di dalam lemari es. Tenang saja, aku sudah membersihkan semua bulunya hingga tidak tersisa sedikitpun."

"Siapa bilang aku sakit? Dasar sok tahu." Wonwoo berujar tidak terima.

"Tabib yang bilang. Masih mau mengatainya sok tahu?"

"Jadi tadi kau memanggil tabib? Ya ampun. Padahal tidak usah. Aku hanya pingsan. Bukan koma. Jadi pasti aku segera bangun." Wonwoo biasanya merasa malu jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya dalam kondisi lemah. Apalagi pingsan. Bahkan pada seorang dokter sekalipun.

"Coba hirup asap yang masih mengepul dari sup sirip hiu ini." Mingyu sudah agak kepanasan juga membiarkan mangkuk itu berada di tangannya.

Sang lawan bicara memiringkan kepala, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hirup saja dulu." Kukuh Mingyu, dengan suatu maksud.

Pada akhirnya Wonwoo menuruti apa kata Mingyu. Namun setelah itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari mangkuk itu, "Sepertinya aku tidak ingin makan ikan hari ini." Ujarnya.

Mingyu menyeringai, "Ternyata benar." Gumamnya pelan. Namun Wonwoo masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Apanya yang benar? Apanya?" Wonwoo bertanya tidak sabaran.

Mingyu terkekeh kecil, "Untung saja aku memanggil tabib. Jadi aku tahu kalau kau sedang hamil tiga bulan sekarang."

Wonwoo membulatkan sepasang mata kecilnya, "Apa kau bilang?" ia lalu menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan karena mual, berjalan cepat ke arah kamar mandi. Aroma ikan mulai menguar ke seluruh penjuru kamar.

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

Ketika membuka mata di tempat tidurnya, pagi hari Mingyu tidak mendapati sosok sang kekasih di sampingnya.

Tanpa sengaja ia menoleh ke arah nakas di sebelah tempat tidur untuk mendapati secarik kertas di sana.

Ia meraih kertas itu, membaca apa yang tertulis di permukaannya.

 _Aku sudah merasa baikan. Jadi aku pergi ke danau._

 _Aku sudah makan. Kalau kau mau makan, masak saja sendiri._

Dahi Mingyu mengerenyit membaca itu.

Demi Tuhan, kemarin sore pria terkasihnya itu baru saja pingsan. Dan pagi ini, ia sudah pergi ke danau?

Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar seorang pria yang tidak bisa berdiam diri, atau beristirahat barang sehari saja di ranjangnya. Ia tidak menyukai itu. Ia terbiasa _bergerak_ , dan ingin selalu begitu.

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

Permukaan danau luas itu membeku, cocok dijadikan sebagai arena permainan _ice skating_. Ada lubang cukup besar di pusat danau. Wonwoo sengaja membuat lubang itu agar ia bisa memancing ikan di sana.

Mingyu melihat kekasihnya terduduk di atas bangku kecil rendah tepat di hadapan lubang itu. Sepasang telapak tangannya menggenggam alat pancing dengan benang yang terjulur menembus air. Kepala menunduk, mata terpejam. Ia ketiduran ketika menunggu umpan kembali dimakan.

Mingyu menengok ke arah ember di samping Wonwoo. Melihat satu ikan salmon yang berhasil didapatkan.

Ia tersenyum jahil lalu mendorong punggung pria di depannya dengan kasar.

BYURRR!

Wonwoo terkesiap saat mendapati dirinya tercebur ke air, lalu memunculkan kepalanya ke permukaan. Sementara Mingyu tertawa puas melihat itu.

Wonwoo menekuk wajah, yang Mingyu tafsirkan sebagai ketidaksukaan. Tentu saja. Siapapun tidak akan terima ketika tertidur dengan tenang lalu tiba-tiba seseorang menceburkanmu ke dalam danau dengan tingkat suhu air yang bisa membekukan aliran darah hanya dalam hitungan menit.

Mingyu tidak bisa berhenti tertawa selagi berjalan mendekati tepian lubang. Mendekatkan wajah pada Wonwoo, dan terus menertawainya.

Wonwoo menyemburkan air dari mulutnya ke wajah menyebalkan Mingyu. Seketika membuat yang disembur itu terdiam, dan sekarang giliran Wonwoo yang tertawa.

Mingyu kembali menegakkan tubuh dan mengusap-usap kasar wajahnya ketika Wonwoo naik ke daratan dengan sekujur tubuh basah.

"Itulah akibatnya jika kau berbuat jahil. Aku bisa saja membalasmu lebih kejam dari sekedar menyemburkan air ke wajahmu seperti itu." Tubuh Wonwoo sedikit menggigil saat mengatakan itu. Jangan lupa, itu adalah air es.

"Iya iya. Maafkan aku." Mingyu memajukan bibir.

"Lihat saja. Tuhan akan segera membalas perbuatanmu." Ujar Wonwoo yang masih tidak terima, "Aku mau ganti baju. Kau gantikan aku memancing."

"Sekalian bawakan sepatu _ice skating_ kita. Aku ingin kita sedikit berolahraga di pagi hari."

"Kalau kita melucur nanti siapa yang menunggui pancingan?"

"Ayolah… sebentar saja sayang." Mingyu memohon.

Dan Wonwoo hanya bisa mendengus sebagai jawaban, "Baiklah."

Mingyu memekik ketika merasakan belakang kepalanya ditoyor saat Wonwoo lewat ke belakangnya.

Selagi menunggu Wonwoo, Mingyu menggantikan untuk memancing. Sesuai keinginan Wonwoo.

Bertenggat sekitar setengah jam Wonwoo kembali dengan membawa dua pasang sepatu khusus pesanan Mingyu.

Wonwoo menengok ke arah ember yang tidak berubah isinya. Ia mencibir, "Payah. Kutinggalkan sekian lama dan kau tidak menangkap satupun."

"Aku tidak payah. Aku bisa bertani." Ujar Mingyu yang tidak terima diremehkan.

"Kemampuan bertanimu tidak berlaku di sini." Dan Wonwoo membalas dengan kenyataan.

Sejenak mereka meninggalkan pancingan dan bermain _ice skating_ bersama. Sesekali saling berpegangan tangan, lalu kembali dilepaskan. Meluncur bebas. Berputar kesana kemari. Tawa keceriaan menghiasi keduanya. Seakan melupakan kekesalan yang baru saja terjadi di antara keduanya.

Ada saat ketika dengan sigap Mingyu menahan tubuh Wonwoo ketika Wonwoo hendak terjatuh.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk saja. Berbahaya jika kau sampai jatuh."

Pada akhirnya Wonwoo kembali ke kegiatan semula untuk menunggui kail pancing bergerak. Sementara Mingyu tetap menyambung permainan. Melewati dan mengelilingi Wonwoo dengan senyum. Lebih tepatnya saling melempar senyum dengan Wonwoo yang seolah mengawasinya.

Satu jam berlalu, dan Wonwoo mendapatkan sepuluh salmon. Lumayan.

Tiba-tiba Mingyu berteriak ketika tercebur. Sedikit mencipratkan percikan air ke wajah Wonwoo.

"Kubilang juga apa? Tuhan segera membalas perbuatanmu." Ujar Wonwoo ketika kepala Mingyu muncul ke permukaan. Mereka lalu tertawa bersama.

"Sampai kapan kau akan duduk di situ?" tanya Mingyu begitu kembali naik ke daratan tanpa bantuan.

"Sampai aku tidak ingin."

"Kalau begitu aku akan ganti baju. Sekalian menyimpan sepatu-sepatu ini. Aku akan kembali kemari."

Beberapa lama kemudian Mingyu selesai mengganti pakaian. Ia kembali mendatangi danau. Namun tidak mendapati Wonwoo di sana.

Ia melihat secarik kertas di atas bangku ditindih sebongkah batu kecil agar kertas itu tidak terbawa angin.

Ia meraih kertas itu lalu membaca apa yang tertulis di sana.

 _Aku ke pasar untuk menjual semua ikan. Kau lanjutkan memancing untuk persediaan makanan di rumah. Setidaknya dapatkanlah tiga ikan._

Mingyu menepuk kening setelah membaca itu.

Alih-alih tetap berada di sini atau pulang ke rumah setelah lelah memancing ikan, kenapa Wonwoo malah ingin berjalan jauh untuk pergi ke pasar?

 _Dasar workaholic_ _._

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

"Kau bilang sedang tidak bisa makan ikan. Tapi kau menginginkan ikan untuk persediaan bahan makanan?" Mingyu bisa mengingat dengan baik bahwa kemarin Wonwoo menolak memakan sup sirip hiu buatannya. Meskipun itu adalah sup ikan terbaik di dunia.

"Aku memang tidak bisa. Tapi kau bisa. Itu untukmu."

Wonwoo sudah kembali pulang dengan menggendong Siyeon, seorang adik yang baru menginjak usia dua tahun. Ia berkunjung ke tempat tinggal Nayoung setelah kembali dari pasar. Siyeon ingin ikut dengannya ketika akan pulang. Jadi Wonwoo membawanya untuk menginap malam ini. Tidak hanya itu. Ia juga mengunjungi Hoshi di tempat ia bekerja di dekat laut. Ia meminta Hoshi untuk menyampaikan pada Dokyeom bahwa kedua teman dekatnya itu diundang untuk acara bakar elang di rumahnya malam ini.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Mingyu ketika mereka berada di dapur.

"Mi goreng sayuran." Jawab Wonwoo langsung. Ia sudah membayangkannya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Lalu apa lagi?"

"Jerky kelinci, telur gulung, dan ziti."

"Ada tambahan?"

"Perbanyak susu untuk ziti-nya satu gelas lagi, supaya lebih legit."

"Ada lagi?" Mingyu meniru gaya pelayan restoran.

"Itu saja." Dan Wonwoo adalah pelanggan.

Mingyu membungkuk, menyejajarkan wajah dengan adik ipar kecilnya, "Siyeon, kau ingin makan apa sayang?"

Anak itu tidak menjawab. Hanya memperhatikan wajah Mingyu karena tidak mengerti.

"Fleksibel. Ia bisa memakan apapun yg aku makan." Wonwoo membantu menjawab.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Baguslah." ia kembali menegakkan tubuh.

"Kau sendiri ingin makan apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Sama." Mingyu mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan ia gunakan untuk memasak makan siang. Ia mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan dari dalam lemari es dan kabinet.

"Apa yang dikatakan Im Nayoung ketika kau mengabarinya tentang kehamilanmu?" tanya Mingyu di sela-sela kegiatannya.

Wonwoo mengeluarkan jerky yang masih terbalut bungkus plastik tebal dari dalam kulkas, "Ia bilang ia ikut senang. Tapi juga terlihat kesal. Ia bilang ia belum siap untuk memiliki cucu di usianya yang terlalu muda."

Mingyu sempat diam memberi jeda selama tiga detik sebelum menjawab, "Benar juga."

"Ia akan menyampaikannya pada Seungcheol nanti."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hoshi dan Dokyeom?"

"Hoshi terlihat antusias. Dan ia baru akan menginformasikan pada Dokyeom ketika Dokyeom pulang dari tempat bekerja. Aku yakin reaksi Dokyeom tidak akan berbeda jauh dengan Hoshi. Karena mereka sama-sama begitu."

"Begitu bagaimana?"

"Ya… tidak usah ditanya. Kau sudah mengenal mereka juga kan? Ya sudah. Aku tinggal ya. Selamat memasak."

Baru satu langkah, dan Wonwoo berhenti begitu merasakan sebelah bokong empuknya diremas. Ia merasa suhu di seluruh permukaan wajahnya menghangat. Ia segera berbalik untuk mendapati kekasihnya menyemat senyum menggoda, "Jangan bunuh aku atas sentuhan itu." Ujar Mingyu enteng. Setelah itu Wonwoo tidak bermaksud menanggapi dengan kerlingannya. Ayolah, bagaimana mungkin Wonwoo tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu? Ia bahkan telah bersedia dirasuki barang kejantanan besar milik Mingyu atas dasar suka sama suka. Barang kepemilikan yang menjanjikan kesakitan dan kenikmatan dalam satu paket yang sama. Oke, _stop._ Intinya Wonwoo tidak mempermasalahkan.

"Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi di depan Siyeon. Kau mau mengotori pikirannya yang masih suci?"

"Bocah ini tidak akan mengerti. Jadi aku tetap bebas melakukan apapun padamu kan? Lagipula kau menyukainya kan?" Mingyu memberi intonasi menginterogasi yang justru bagi Wonwoo tidak membutuhkan jawaban.

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas lelah meskipun sebenarnya kalimat Mingyu barusan berhasil memperparah semu merah di wajahnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak bisa berpura-pura bahwa Mingyu bukanlah satu-satunya pria yang membuatnya mengingingkan keintiman fisik dengan sesama pria.

Kemudian dengan menggenggam satu tangan mungil adiknya ia berlalu dari Mingyu. Membiarkan kekasihnya itu melanjutkan kegiatan.

Ruang tengah, ruang makan, dan dapur, berada dalam satu ruangan luas. Hanya dibatasi meja bar sebagai sekat. Sehingga selagi memasak, Mingyu bisa melakukannya sambil mengawasi Siyeon yang Wonwoo tinggal di dekat sofa untuk bermain-main sendirian dengan mainannya.

"Kenapa dingin sekali ya?" Mingyu menggumam.

Mingyu sedang memotong-motong wortel ketika melihat Wonwoo berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dengan membawa tas perkakas di tangan kanannya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Memperbaiki sesuatu." Lalu dengan sekejap menghilang di balik pintu.

 _Apa yang akan ia lakukan?_

Mingyu mengedik acuh dan melanjutkan kegiatan.

Hanya berselang beberapa menit terdengar kebisingan dari ketukan palu yang beradu kasar dengan paku berkali-kali.

"Berisik sekali." Ia melangkahkan kaki ke ruang tengah dan menengadah.

Suara itu berasal dari atap.

Mingyu mendadak memiliki firasat buruk soal ini.

Ia berkacak pinggang. Menyusul Wonwoo keluar.

Dan sosok seseorang yang ia lihat di atap rumah menggenapkan firasatnya, "Jeon Wonwoo! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ia harus berteriak karena suara berisik ketukan palu pada atap itu menyaingi suaranya.

Sejenak Wonwoo menghentikan pukulannya untuk menoleh ke arah Mingyu yang berdiri di depan rumah, "Penghangat ruangan tidak berfungsi karena atap ini rusak."

"Rusak? Bagaimana kau tahu? Setumpuk salju bahkan menutupi atap itu. Dan juga menutupi bagian yang berlubang atau apalah itu."

"Kemarin aku membersihkan salju di sini. Lihat, salju yang menutupi atap ini tidak setebal beberapa hari yang lalu kan?"

"Jeon Wonwoo, turun sekarang juga." Mingyu menunjuk tanah.

"Aku harus memperbaiki ini. Apa kau tidak kedinginan di dalam? Sudahlah kau masak saja sana."

"Biar aku saja yang memperbaiki itu nanti. Tidak bisakah kau hanya diam, duduk, dan menjadi anak manis sebentar saja?"

Wonwoo kembali memukul-mukul paku menggunakan palunya. Itulah jawaban darinya.

Mingyu tersenyum jenaka melihat itu. Detik berikutnya mendengus. Tidak mengabaikan, bukan berarti harus menanggapi dengan kebisingan yang dihasilkan perkakas kan? Kekuatan seorang pria tangguh seperti Wonwoo tidak bisa mengurangi kadar resonansi suara itu.

"Berhati-hatilah! Awas jatuh!" dan Mingyu hanya bisa pasrah.

Wonwoo mengacungkan ibu jari tanpa menatap wajah sang lawan bicara.

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

"Waaahhh sulit dipercaya. Kau akan jadi seorang ibu Jeon Wonwoo!" Padahal baru saja Wonwoo membukakan pintu. Dan Dokyeom langsung berteriak demikian malam-malam begini. Untung saja tetangga Wonwoo hanyalah pohon-pohon gundul sehingga tidak akan ada yang terganggu. Dokyeom bahkan langsung mencium kedua belah pipi Wonwoo dan memeluknya erat. Membuat Mingyu yang melihat itu membeku di tempat. Sementara Hoshi langsung menjewer telinga kanan Dokyeom hingga dibuat meringis.

"Auw! Sakit sayang…" dan Wonwoo justru merasa lega karena pelukan erat teman dekatnya yang membuat sesak nafas itu akhirnya terlepas.

 _Kalau kau bukan teman Wonwoo, sudah kulemparkan kau ke danau_. Batin Mingyu.

"Dasar modus! Kau tidak lihat ada aku di sini?!" Hoshi berujar galak ala-ala gadis pra-menstruasi.

"Maafkan aku semuanya. Kebiasaan dari kecil." Setelah itu Hoshi melepaskan sentuhannya dengan kasar. Dan Dokyeom masih meringis ketika mengusapi kupingnya yang sudah memerah sakit.

Setelah itu Hoshi menyerahkan _paperbag_ berisi sayuran dan buah-buahan impor dari pulau Spitsbergen pada Wonwoo. Sementara Dokyeom menyerahkan beberapa bongkah batu bara dari pertambangan tempat ia bekerja, dalam sebuah bungkusan ke tangan Mingyu. Ia bilang itu bagus untuk membuat api.

Hoshi mencuci beberapa buah-buahan. Lalu menyuapkan potongan-potongan kiwi segar yang sudah dikupas pada Siyeon. Ia mencubit pelan dan mengecup pipi gembil bocah perempuan itu gemas, "Kau lucu sekali sayang. Aku juga jadi ingin punya anak."

"Siyeon bukan anakku. Ia adikku."

"Iya iya aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja. Ia kan masih anak-anak."

Seluruh persiapan untuk membuat api unggun di belakang rumah sudah diselesaikan bahkan sebelum dua sahabat Wonwoo itu datang. Tinggal menyalakan api dan memanggang elangnya.

Mereka memakan daging burung itu dengan suasana sedikit ramai begitu selesai membakarnya. Suara keramaian yang menyaingi suara kayu bakar dimakan api. Mereka menempati tempat duduk di atas gelondongan kayu yang mengitari api unggun.

Hoshi dan Dokyeom bertingkah begitu mesra layaknya pasangan muda umumnya. Tertawa bersama, saling menyuapi, saling memberikan sentuhan, dan berbagai hal. Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang duduk berdampingan itu saling pandang setelah melihat adegan itu. Hanya satu detik, mereka langsung memalingkan lagi wajah mereka. Mereka hanya merasa canggung. Mereka tidak pernah mengumbar kemesraan di hadapan orang lain. Tidak, bahkan meskipun mereka hanya sedang berdua, mereka jarang sekali melakukan interaksi semacam pasangan di depan mereka barusan.

Acara makan malam selesai, dan kedua sahabat Wonwoo yang merasa terlalu kekenyangan itu merasa tidak sanggup untuk berjalan pulang ke rumahnya di pemukiman. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menginap dengan menjadikan sofa sebagai tempat tidur.

Dokyeom menyelimuti dan mengecup kening Hoshi. Saling melempar senyum, lalu Hoshi menutup mata setelah keduanya memberi ucapan selamat tidur satu sama lain.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu lagi-lagi harus menyaksikan hal semacam begitu. Mereka sepemikiran saat ini. Bahwa Wonwoo dan Mingyu tidak pernah melakukan hal itu sebelum mereka akan pergi ke alam mimpi. Apakah mereka harus melakukannya mulai sekarang?

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

Ada sebuah tuntutan. Hoshi dan Dokyeom harus pergi bekerja ke tempat masing-masing. Sehingga pagi-pagi sekali setelah sarapan bersama, mereka sudah pergi dari kediaman Wonwo dan Mingyu.

Wonwoo hendak mencuci piring dan ia mendapati pipa bak cuci itu rusak. Ia lalu mengambil kotak perkakas kesayangannya, mengambil kunci inggris, dan memperbaiki pipa itu.

Tangan ajaib Wonwoo tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memperbaikinya. Kurang dari setengah jam, ia sudah membuat pipa itu kembali berfungsi seperti semula. Dan ia sudah bisa membersihkan piring-piring kotor yang menumpuk sejak kemarin.

Ia menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan baik selama tiga puluh menit. Ketika berbalik, ia sedikit terkejut karena tahu-tahu sudah ada Mingyu di sana. Jarak mereka begitu dekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menunduk, menyejajarkan wajah dengan perut Wonwoo. Sedikit menunduk, Wonwoo memperhatikan apa yang hendak kekasihnya itu lakukan.

"Aku harap kau segera lahir. Siapa tahu bisa mengubah sifat pendiam ibumu." Mingyu mengajak yang berada dalam perut kekasihnya itu berbicara. Ia tersenyum, mengecup perut rata itu, dan kembali menegakkan tubuh.

Secara fisik, Wonwoo memang tidak bisa diam. Tapi tidak dengan mulutnya. Ia tidak banyak bicara. Seakan tidak ada lagi hal yang harus ia bahas bersama kekasihnya.

Wonwoo menyemat senyum untuk pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, "Tidak biasanya."

"Kupikir aku harus melakukan itu sekali-kali."

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

Wonwoo duduk di sofa ketika membersihkan busur dan anak-anak panahnya menggunakan lap kering. Sesekali meniupinya. Senjata lainnya menumpuk di atas meja di hadapannya. Menunggu giliran untuk dibersihkan. Mingyu yang datang langsung bergabung. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping Wonwoo dan mulai membersihkan pedang menggunakan lap lainnya. Mereka melakukannya sambil melakukan percakapan ringan.

Acara membersihkan seluruh senjata itu selesai, dan Wonwoo mengatakan bahwa ia akan langsung menggunakan beberapa dari senjata-senjata itu sekarang. Ia ingin pergi ke hutan untuk memburu bison, setelah itu pergi berlayar ke laut untuk berburu hiu. Jelas saja Mingyu langsung melarangnya dengan tegas. Meskipun keduanya tahu bahwa Wonwoo sudah biasa melakukan hal-hal tangguh dan beresiko besar, Wonwoo harus menyadari bahwa kondisinya saat ini tidak seperti dulu.

Mingyu meninggalkan Wonwoo di rumah sendirian karena ia pergi menuju rumah Nayoung untuk mengembalikan Siyeon ke tangan ibunya. Membuat Wonwoo merasa bosan di rumah.

Ia menuruti perkataan Mingyu untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang terbilang ekstrim–seperti berburu bison dan hiu itu. Jadi Wonwoo pergi ke sungai dengan membawa tombak. Berniat untuk menangkap ikan salmon di sana.

Di sungai ia bertemu dengan Seungcheol yang juga sedang iseng menangkap ikan. Akhirnya mereka berburu salmon bersama. Sudah lama mereka tidak saling bertemu. Pertemuan yang terjadi secara kebetulan ini membuat keduanya senang.

"Selamat atas kehamilanmu Jeon Wonwoo." Seungcheol membagi fokus. Antara sasaran di aliran air di depannya, dan wajah Wonwoo sekali-kali. Ia langsung menombak ikan yang sedang berenang melawan arus. Ikan-ikan itu berlompatan. Namun sepasang ayah dan anak itu tetap bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah karena sudah sangat berpengalaman.

Wonwoo mengukir senyum, "Terima kasih appa."

"Kau harus lebih menjaga lagi dirimu dengan baik."

"Tentu appa."

"Apa kau merepotkan Mingyu akhir-akhir ini?"

"Tidak. Aku melakukan hal biasa secara normal. Memang kenapa?"

"Aku punya pengalaman tujuh kali. Ketika istri-istriku hamil. Mereka semua merepotkanku. Membuatku lelah. Membuatku kewalahan dengan permintaan yang aneh-aneh. Kalau tidak ingat mereka sedang mengandung anak-anakku, sudah kuabaikan permintaan menyebalkan mereka." Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama.

"Lihatlah. Super playboy itu sedang berbicara pada anaknya. Kira-kira apa ya yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" ujar seorang pria dengan intonasi mengejek. Ia juga mendelik ke arah Seungcheol.

Pria sinis itu adalah Jeonghan. Jaraknya dengan Seungcheol dan Wonwoo sejauh lima meter. Ia sedang bersama dua pria lainnya. Ren dan Minhyun. Melihat tombak di tangan mereka, dapat ditebak bahwa mereka juga sedang melakukan kegiatan yang sama di sana.

Wonwoo melempar tatapan sengit pada ketiga pria itu. Ia terlihat seperti menahan nafas saat menahan amarahnya. Melihat itu, Seungcheol menepuk pundak sang putra, "Sudahlah. Biarkan saja."

"Mungkin ia sedang meminta anaknya itu untuk mencarikan istri lagi. Karena pria seperti dirinya pasti akan terus menikahi wanita selama hidupnya." Jeonghan melanjutkan. Ren dan Minhyun terbahak dibuatnya, sambil menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan hinaan.

Wonwoo menghempaskan tombaknya dengan kasar dan mengambil langkah lebar untuk menghampiri tiga pria itu.

"Jeon Wonwoo, kembali kemari!" perintah Seungcheol yang tidak digubris.

Ketika Wonwoo sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Jeonghan, Jeonghan menantang pria di depannya melalui sebuah tatapan, "Kau punya masalah denganku?" ujar Jeonghan dengan santainya.

BUGGGH!

Wonwoo langsung memberi bogem mentah pada wajah malaikat berhati busuk di depannya. Hingga membuat Jeonghan termundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Pukulan itu sangat kuat, sehingga membuat bibir yang dipukul itu mengeluarkan darah.

Tentu saja Seungcheol, Ren, dan Minhyun, terkesiap melihat itu.

"Sialan!" setelah mengusap darah, Jeonghan melangkah cepat.

BUGGGH!

Membalas Wonwoo dengan pukulan yang tidak kalah kasarnya.

Gerakan mereka begitu cepat, sehingga sebelum Seungcheol berada di dekat mereka, mereka sudah saling memukul beberapa kali. Akhirnya mereka berkelahi.

Tiga pria lain di sana mencoba untuk memisahkan. Meskipun rasanya sulit karena kemarahan dua pria yang sedang berkelahi itu memberikan kekuatan lebih.

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

Ketika pulang, Mingyu sangat terkejut melihat Wonwoo yang sedang diobati. Seungcheol membersihkan luka di bibir Wonwoo dengan hati-hati. Sesekali yang terluka itu meringis menahan perih.

"Ada apa ini?! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Mingyu berucap khawatir sambil memegangi pundak Wonwoo. Ia lalu memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang memar itu.

"Ia berkelahi." Seungcheol yang menjawab. Wonwoo menghempas nafas karena tadinya ia ingin merahasiakan ini. Namun mengatakan terjatuh sebagai alasan tentu saja tidak akan begitu saja membuat Mingyu percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkelahi? Dengan siapa? Siapa yang telah melakukan ini semua padamu? Abeoji, tolong beritahu aku!"

"Pelan-pelan Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo bisa menjelaskannya baik-baik nanti."

"Sebenarnya si Jeonghan sialan itu punya dendam apa padamu appa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti kenapa ia bisa melakukan itu padaku."

"Apakah kalian memiliki masa lalu yang kelam?"

Sempat terjadi jeda beberapa detik sampai Seungcheol mengatakan, "Tolong lupakan saja. itu hanyalah masa lalu, oke?"

Begitu pengobatan itu selesai, Seungcheol pamit pulang. Ia meminta Mingyu untuk menjaga Wonwoo baik-baik sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang di balik pintu.

Mingyu memberi kilatan tatapan intimidasi pada Wonwoo. Sekali lagi meminta penjelasan yang belum terjawab.

Berakhir dengan peraduan mulut dan pertengkaran di antara keduanya.

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

Dua bulan berlalu. Dilalui begitu saja dengan Mingyu yang kewalahan menghadapi tingkah Wonwoo yang mulutnya diam namun badan, tangan, dan kakinya tidak bisa diam untuk bekerja.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Mingyu di ruang cuci. Ia melihat Wonwoo berjongkok dengan mengangkang–karena perut besarnya, memegang obeng dan melakukan sesuatu terhadap mesin cuci.

"Memperbaiki benda rusak ini. Cucian baju sudah menumpuk." Wonwoo menjawab tanpa menoleh sang lawan bicara sedikitpun. Ia terlalu sibuk. Terburu-buru. Ingin segera membersihkan seluruh pakaian kotor.

Mingyu mendengus. Wonwoo baru bersedia melihat mata sang kekasih saat kekasihnya itu merebut obeng besar itu dari tangannya, "Hei! Aku belum selesai!" protes Wonwoo.

"Biar aku saja."

Wonwoo bangkit, "Baiklah. Kalau sudah selesai periksa lagi. Pastikan bahwa mesin cuci ini sudah benar-benar bisa dipakai."

Mingyu mulai menggantikan Wonwoo untuk melakukan kegiatan itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Mingyu, Wonwoo pergi ke sungai untuk mencuci pakaian-pakaian kotor itu. Padahal ketika ingin menggantikan Wonwoo memperbaiki mesin cuci, Mingyu bermaksud membuat Wonwoo beristirahat.

Mencuci baju di sungai membuat Wonwoo sakit badan. Pegal-pegal. Kelelahan. Ia tidak pernah mencuci di sungai sebelumnya. Rasanya berkali-kali lipat lebih melelahkan dibandingkan menggunakan mesin cuci.

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

Wonwoo mengepel lantai dengan gerakan yang agak lambat. Ia sangat berhati-hati melakukannya. Namun tetap saja, melihat itu Mingyu memintanya untuk berhenti lalu memarahinya. Membuat Wonwoo menangis. Semakin hari kekasih Mingyu ini semakin sensitif.

"Kau benar-benar bosan berada di rumah. Kurasa kau butuh liburan." Ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo terkejut ketika dengan tiba-tiba Mingyu menarik tangannya dan membawanya berjalan keluar, "Ayo kita pergi ke Braxtontopia."

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia memang ingin sekali pergi ke sana lagi. Sayangnya ia tidak hapal mantera untuk membuka portalnya. Dan ia juga tidak punya cukup nyali untuk memintanya pada Mingyu. Ia takut kalau membuka portal pembatas dua tempat yang berjauhan itu akan membuat Mingyu kesulitan.

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

"Kau membuatku semakin bersemangat sayang." Wonwoo berbicara pada perut buncitnya, sambil mengelus-elusnya. Ia lalu membawa wajahnya dan Mingyu yang sedang terlelap di tempat tidurnya itu mendekat, dan mengecup keningnya. Membuat Mingyu terbangun dari tidur siangnya dan membuka sepasang kelopak mata perlahan.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Mingyu memicingkan mata ketika bertanya. Ia bertanya seperti itu karena melihat Wonwoo sudah memakai mantel tebalnya.

"Hutan."

Mingyu sedikit mengerang karena masih mengantuk, "Mau apa?"

"Hanya berburu kelinci. Tidak akan sulit. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah." Ia tersenyum, mengelus-elus perut Wonwoo. Wonwoo membalas dengan membelai kepala kekasihnya itu sekali.

Mingyu mengeratkan selimut, menutup mata untuk kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang dirasa tidak memuaskan.

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

Bangun tidur, Mingyu membawa kaki-kaki panjangnya melangkah keluar rumah. Ia meregangkan kedua lengannya. Tersenyum memandang indahnya langit jingga pada petang itu.

Wonwoo belum kembali semenjak kepergiannya tadi. Namun kali ini Mingyu hanya ingin berpikir positif bahwa kekasihnya itu benar-benar akan baik-baik saja di luar sana tanpa dirinya.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah portal terbuka di langit. Menampilkan seekor burung hantu yang keluar dari sana dan terbang ke arahnya dengan membawa segulung kertas kusam.

Mingyu mengerutkan kening.

Ia menerima gulungan kertas itu di tangannya ketika burung itu menjatuhkannya dari sepasang cakarnya. Setelah itu hinggap di pundak Mingyu.

 _Terlalu lama. Aku memang tidak melanjutkan penyiksaan itu pada keluargamu meskipun mereka berada di balik jeruji. Tapi jangan karena aku tidak memberikanmu tenggang waktu, kau seolah menghilang ditelan bumi. Kali ini aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku akan kembali menyiksa keluargamu. Aku akan menghentikannya jika kau membawakanku apa yang kuinginkan._

Demikianlah isi surat yang Mingyu baca.

Ia meremas kertas tak bersalah itu dengan kedua telapak tangan yang bergetar. Jantungnya pun berdegup secara kurang ajar.

Ia segera memasuki rumah untuk menulis balasan.

 _Kumohon beri aku belas kasihan. Jeon Wonwoo sedang hamil saat ini. Jadi tolong, jangan sekarang. Aku tidak bisa._

Burung hantu itu dengan sigap mencengkeram kertas itu begitu Mingyu selesai menggulungnya. Ia mengikuti jejak burung itu untuk keluar rumah.

Ia mengawasi burung yang memasuki portal itu kembali. Tetap berdiri di sana memandang langit dengan wajah cemasnya. Mengharapkan balasan yang sesuai dengan keinginannya dari Vernon.

Beberapa lama kemudian, burung itu kembali. Membawakan surat balasan yang langsung diterima Mingyu. Ia lalu membacanya.

 _Bagus. Kalau begitu sekalian bawakan janin itu padaku. Janin dari seorang Conqueror bisa menjadi santapan yang bagus._

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

Dingin.

Penghangat ruangan dan api sungguhan dari perapian seakan tak berguna. Semuanya percuma.

Mingyu terduduk di atas sofa empuk yang tetap dirasa tidak nyaman.

Perasaan kalut luar biasa mengalahkan segalanya. Melupakan segalanya. Menghilangkan segala kesenangan dan kenyamanan.

Ia meremas kepala dan mengatup mata erat. Meskipun dengan menunjukkan apa yang ia rasakan atau tidak, keadaan tidak akan berubah.

Di luar sana langit gelap tanpa taburan bintang. Kalau sudah begini malam-malam begini akan terjadi badai.

Benar saja. Badai itu muncul. Angin kencang meniup salju dengan kuat hingga bertebaran ke satu arah dengan cepat.

Baru lima menit berlalu sejak badai itu tiba, ia mendengar pintu berderit. Merasakan kehadiran hawa manusia dan kaki-kaki melangkah masuk dengan berat. Mengakibatkan lantai kayu kokoh bangunan itu sedikit berdecit.

Ia segera menoleh ke asal suara. Tidak langsung menyadari apa yang ia lihat, karena terlebih dahulu indera penglihatannya mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Wonwoo tidak sempat menjadikan apapun di dalam ruangan itu sebagai tumpuan. Baru satu langkah, ia sudah terjatuh duluan di lantai. Dengan kondisi kepala yang sedikit dihinggapi kristal es. Sedikit, namun menusuknya bukan main.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" ia mendekati Wonwoo dan langsung menggendong tubuh berat kekasihnya itu ala pengantin ke dalam kamar. Setelah lebih dulu melepas senapan yang Wonwoo selempangkan dan meletakkannya secara asal di lantai.

Wonwoo tidak tampak membawa hasil perburuannya. Seperti biasa ia langsung menjualnya ke pasar tadi. Sekalian datang berkunjung ke kediaman Lee Yooyoung, salah satu ibu tirinya. Istri keempat Seungcheol. Setelah kunjungan singkat itu ia memutuskan untuk pulang karena tidak ada badai. Badai itu baru muncul ketika Wonwoo berada di tengah perjalanan. Mau tidak mau ia harus melawan badai itu.

Mingyu melepas seluruh atribut yang membalut tubuh Wonwoo. Membersihkan butiran salju yang tidak kian meleleh di kepala kekasihnya itu, lalu memakaikan pakaian ganti dengan lengkap. Dan menyelimutinya sebatas dada.

Kondisi Wonwoo begitu buruk saat ini. Ia merasa kesulitan untuk sekedar menggerakkan ujung jemari. Bahkan ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan sepasang kaki.

Ia kelelahan, namun tidak pernah sepayah ini. Ia masih bisa membuka mata, namun kelopaknya memayung sayu.

Mingyu menyuapinya makanan dan minuman hangat sebisanya.

Dengan susah payah Wonwoo meminta Mingyu untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas selempang yang tadi ia bawa. Mingyu begitu saja patuh. Dan mendapati beberapa potong pakaian bayi laki-laki dari dalam sana. Ia sempat terdiam menatap sendu helaian-helaian kecil berwarna pastel itu.

"Usia kandunganmu baru menginjak bulan kelima. Kukira biasanya calon orang tua akan berbelanja perlengkapan bayi ketika usia kandungan mencapai bulan ketujuh…" Mingyu mengatakan itu dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Menahan tangis.

"Yooyoung memberikanku semua itu… bekas Dino, adik tiriku ketika… ia masih bayi…" Berbicara pun rasanya berat bagi Wonwoo saat ini.

Setelah itu Mingyu bertanya kenapa pakaian bayi laki-laki? Mereka kan belum mengetahui jenis kelamin anak mereka? Dan Wonwoo menjawab bahwa kalaupun bayinya perempuan, pakaian itu tetap bisa dipakai. Pakaian itu uniseks. Jika yang ia bawa adalah pakaian bayi perempuan dan yang lahir adalah bayi laki-laki, maka tidak akan relevan.

Wonwoo tidak pernah bermaksud untuk meminta. Yooyoung sendiri yang memberikan baju-baju bayi itu dengan sukarela.

Karena tidak tega melihat Wonwoo, Mingyu memintanya untuk tidur. Tidak lama setelah Wonwoo menutup mata, Mingyu sudah bisa menyaksikan kekasihnya itu bernafas teratur dengan wajah yang damai.

Semua itu hanya bertahan selama satu jam. Jendela kamar tanpa tirai itu masih menampilkan langit hitam yang semakin gelap. Malam semakin larut. Badai masih berlangsung, namun tidak selebat saat Wonwoo baru kembali tadi.

Pria sakit itu membuka mata perlahan ketika merasakan seseorang mencium keningnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia lalu merasakan buliran hangat air menetes di atas wajahnya. Ia mendapati Mingyu berurai air mata.

"Aku mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo… sangat… sangat mencintaimu… aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu…" ia mengatakan itu saat mendekap erat tubuh kekasihnya yang masih terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur.

Wonwoo memaksakan diri untuk menggapaikan tangan kanan membelai pelan kepala Mingyu, "Hei... Aku hanya… kelelahan... Sebentar lagi aku akan sembuh... Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti… ini..." ia menyemat senyum ketika Mingyu melepas afeksi lewat pelukan itu dan memandang wajahnya. Berharap bisa menghilangkan kekhawatiran Mingyu meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Aku… juga mencintaimu sayangku… Kim Mingyu…"

"Kalau begitu bisakah kita menghentikannya sekarang?" Mingyu mengatakan itu dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

Dahi Wonwoo berkerut mendengar balasan kontradiktif Mingyu, "Apa maksud… mu…?"

"Berhentilah mencintaiku Jeon Wonwoo. Aku juga tidak akan mencintaimu lagi."

"Kau kenapa…? Aku tidak mengerti… Kenapa tiba-tiba kau… berkata seperti itu…?" entah serius atau hanya gurauan, yang jelas Wonwoo tidak bepikir bahwa ini lucu. Ia tetap merasa sakit mendengar sebaris kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Mingyu.

"Mulailah untuk membenciku. Mari kita akhiri semua ini."

"Mengakhiri…? Kita bahkan baru… saja memulai… Kau membuatku mencintaimu... Setelah aku… mencintaimu dengan perasaan yang mendalam, kau ingin mencampakkanku…?" Wonwoo benar-benar tidak mengerti. Bisa-bisanya Mingyu mengatakan hal-hal menyakitkan itu dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Dengan gerakan cepat Mingyu menyibak selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh kekasihnya. Membuat Wonwoo terkejut. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika Mingyu tiba-tiba naik ke atas tubuhnya. Duduk di atas perut bulat Wonwoo.

"Apa yang… kau lakukan…?! Menyingkir dari atas perutku…!" kedua tangannya mampu meraih tubuh Mingyu, namun tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk melakukan apapun selain itu.

Mingyu mencengkeram kedua bahu Wonwoo, menjadikan lengannya sebagai tumpuan. Ia lalu mengehentakkan tubuhnya pada perut besar berisi jabang bayi itu.

"ARGH!" Wonwoo mengerang hebat dengan satu hentakan kasar yang telah berhasil membuat darah segar mengalir di sekitar selangkangannya itu.

 _Anakku…_

Demikian jeritan Wonwoo dalam hati.

Ia tahu. Mingyu juga tahu betul. Janin itu telah bernyawa sejak berusia empat bulan.

Mingyu dapat melihat raut kesakitan yang jelas terlukis di wajah Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo masih melihat raut kesedihan yang terpasang di wajah Mingyu.

Ia ingin membenci Mingyu atas semua ini. Namun kesedihan Mingyu masih menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya di kepala Wonwoo.

Mingyu segera mengambil pisau besar mengkilap bermata tajam dari atas nakas di samping ranjang–yang sengaja ia bawa, tanpa turun dari atas tubuh kekasihnya.

Satu tangan mencengkeram rahang Wonwoo dan memaksa wajah Wonwoo menengadah. Menampilkan leher mulusnya. Tangan lainnya mulai menyentuhkan mata pisau itu pada permukaan leher Wonwoo secara horizontal.

Tangan Wonwoo terjatuh di atas kasur, meremas seprainya kemudian.

Mingyu mulai menggoreskan, menggesek-gesekkan alat tajam itu seolah sedang menyembelih seekor rusa besar–dan mengabaikan erangan kesakitan Wonwoo. Membuat kulit sempurna itu mulai sobek dan terkoyak. Dan menyemprotkan darah ke wajah Mingyu. Sebagian cairan merah pekat itu mengalir yang dalam sekejapan mata sudah membanjiri bantal. Bercampur dengan air mata Wonwoo.

Sekujur tubuh Wonwoo yang awalnya menegang kemudian bergetar hebat seiring detakan jantung yang berpacu semakin cepat dan dengan segera melemah. Dan semakin lemah.

Apa yang akan Mingyu katakan pada Hoshi, Dokyeom, Nayoung, dan Seungcheol kelak? Keempat orang yang meminta pada Mingyu untuk menjaga Wonwoo dengan baik. Baik itu raga, maupun hatinya. Entahlah. Ia tidak sanggup bahkan sekedar memikirkannya sekarang.

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

"… _eafto mou argotera… dekades vimata andres pitsilistei laspi… katachrontai episimo deipno pou eiche idi-"_

"Vernon Breachcoups!" bentakan Mingyu menginterupsi mantera Vernon. Yang namanya dipanggil spontan menoleh.

Tiga sosok braxtor di balik jeruji terengah-engah. Ayah, ibu, dan adik perempuan Mingyu, setidaknya bisa bernafas lega karena akhirnya mantera penyiksa itu berhenti. Mereka juga terkejut melihat seseorang yang rasanya sudah begitu lama meninggalkan mereka. Mingyu kesayangan mereka.

Vernon mengambil langkah mendekati Mingyu.

Jika bukan karena yang Mingyu bawa di dalam bungkusan kain adalah salah satu anggota badan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai, sudah ia hempaskan benda di tangannya itu ke wajah Vernon sejak tadi.

Maka pada akhirnya ia menyerahkan apa yang ia bawa itu secara baik-baik ke tangan Vernon. Dengan sisa getaran di tangan. Rasanya begitu berat. Namun ia benar-benar terpaksa melakukan semua ini.

Vernon membukanya, dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Sebuah kepala seorang pria tampan dengan mata terbelalak.

Ketiga anggota keluarga Mingyu menyaksikan itu. Dan tentu saja mereka melihat itu dengan tatapan ngeri. Di saat yang bersamaan merasa kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan putra sulung keluarga kecil itu.

Rasanya baru kemarin Mingyu merasakan kecupan hangat Wonwoo di keningnya saat ia masih tertidur di dalam balutan selimut tebal di siang yang dingin. Dan sekarang?

Bagaikan mimpi. Dan ia berharap kalau ini semua memang benar-benar mimpi buruk, lalu keesokan harinya ia akan membuka mata, terbangun di dunia nyata dan memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Ia juga menyerahkan benda lainnya. Sebuah toples kaca transparan berbentuk tabung berisi seonggok daging berlumuran darah kental. Daging itu telah membentuk bayi sebesar kepalan tangan. Telah memiliki anggota badan. Kepala, tangan, kaki, meskipun belum sempurna.

Vernon mengukir seringaian tajam, "Kerja bagus Mike Benevolent."

Rasanya baru kemarin juga Mingyu mengelus-elus perut buncit kekasihnya setelah kekasihnya itu mengajak jabang bayinya berbicara.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Hingga tahu-tahu ia sudah kembali ke dalam kungkungan gelap dunia hitam seorang anak Breachcoups.

"Aku telah memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan. Sekarang lepaskan keluargaku." Mingyu tidak pernah menghilangkan tatapan kebencian pada pria di hadapannya.

Vernon melihat kondisi Mingyu yang begitu kacau. Mata sembab, rambut berantakan, darah kering menempel di nyaris seluruh permukaan wajah, tangan, dan pakaiannya.

Namun pria pemilik ilmu hitam itu tidak peduli. Ia tidak memiliki belas kasihan sama sekali.

Ia menoleh ke arah dua _ogre_ yang menjaga pintu jeruji.

"Devon, Davion, lepaskan mereka."

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

Sayap yang tidak dikepakkan dan gaun yang membalut tubuhnya berwarna emerald, dan menjuntai hingga ke tanah. Terutama saat sosok roh berambut panjang itu terduduk di tengah hutan sambil membelai kepala Mingyu penuh iba di dalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

Mingyu seakan seperti anak kecil yang menangis hebat di dalam pelukan ibu perinya itu. Peri yang pernah menjaganya selama beberapa tahun saat Mingyu kecil dulu. Saat ini peri bernama Kenzie itu sebenarnya sedang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai peri bagi anak lainnya di Braxtontopia. Namun tentu ia juga tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan salah satu anak asuhnya yang tidak pernah bertingkah macam-macam itu. Mingyu.

Kenzie adalah _fairy godmother_ terkuat di Braxtontopia. Ia memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan, mengubah siapapun menjadi wujud apapun, dan memunculkan petir ketika ia marah. Aura kemarahannya dapat menimbulkan kegelapan dan menghancurkan apapun yang berada di dekatnya.

Ia dapat menidurkan siapapun hanya dengan meniup wajahnya. Ia bisa memindahkan benda apapun tanpa menyentuhnya. Ia juga dapat memberikan kutukan pada seseorang, namun tidak dapat membatalkan kutukannya sendiri apabila sudah terlanjur terucap. Saking kuatnya.

Beruntung Mingyu mendapatkan peri wanita itu sebagai ibu perinya. Masa kecil Mingyu jadi penuh dengan perlindungan yang terjamin.

Menghilangnya Mingyu sejak saat ditangkap Vernon dan saat tinggal bersama Wonwoo, Kenzie tidak pernah menyadarinya karena ia terlalu disibukkan dengan anak asuhnya yang sekarang. Namun beberapa jam yang lalu Mingyu mendatanginya dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Setelah terlebih dahulu menceritakan pada keluarganya di rumah. Meskipun ayah, ibu, dan adik perempuan Mingyu merasa kecewa, tapi dengan apa yang Mingyu ceritakan, mereka akhirnya bisa memahami, memaklumi, dan memaafkan. Semua tahu jika dilihat dari kejadiannya, Mingyu hanya merasa bingung ketika dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang begitu sulit. Jika ia bisa, ia ingin memilih keduanya. Cinta dan keluarga. Dan karena hanya boleh memilih salah satu, dengan berat hati ia mengorbankan kekasihnya demi keselamatan keluarga yang memang sudah lama sangat menderita.

"Memiliki kekasih seorang Conqueror akan membuat siapapun merasa bangga. Tapi itu semua tidak berguna jika pada akhirnya kau harus kehilangan dirinya dengan cara seperti itu Mike. Mengakhiri hidupnya di tanganmu sendiri karena kau tidak bisa menghindari ancaman Vernon." Telapak tangan Kenzie tidak berhenti membelai pelan kepala Mingyu. Air mata Mingyu membasahi pakaian ibu perinya itu.

"Jangan khawatir anakku. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu atas apa yang telah Breachcoups itu lakukan padamu. Ia tidak bisa dibiarkan. Jika tidak ada yang melawannya, ia bisa menghancurkan kedamaian di sini." Tidak hanya Mingyu, semua penghuni Neverland juga tahu bahwa Vernon yang memiliki ilmu hitam itu bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan roh kuat tak terkalahkan seperti Kenzie.

"Tidak, ibu peri. Jangan. Ia telah memberikan kepala generasi ketujuh Conqueror pada Dewa Osvaldo. Sekarang ia juga tak terkalahkan karenanya. Aku takut nanti malah kau yang akan ditaklukkannya." Ujar Mingyu ketika melepas pelukannya.

Ya, dengan perasaan sakit yang luar biasa ia harus menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri ketika seseorang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya itu kepalanya hanya dijadikan sebagai persembahan pada Dewa kegelapan. Ia juga melihat bagaimana jabang bayi darah dagingnya sendiri disantap oleh musuhnya itu. Setelah Vernon menelannya, ia hanya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah bayi perempuan. Ia juga bilang kalau memakan janin dari seorang Conqueror itu berkhasiat untuk membuat hidupnya abadi. Semua itu benar-benar menyayat hati Mingyu. Hal itu hanya semakin mengingatkan Mingyu ketika Wonwoo membawakan beberapa potong pakaian bayi laki-laki yang didapat dari salah satu ibu tirinya.

"Tidak anakku. Aku akan tetap melawannya. Aku telah hidup lama, jauh sebelum kau dan Vernon Breachcoups. Aku telah mengetahui banyak hal lebih dari kalian. Setelah aku melawannya, kau akan mengetahui sesuatu yang lain. Sebuah kebenaran."

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

Kenzie bertarung melawan Vernon. Vernon tentu tahu kelemahan Kenzie sama seperti seluruh peri, yaitu besi. Namun Kenzie juga tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghindari bahkan menangkis benda mematikan bagi peri itu.

Pertarungan sengit benar-benar berlangsung di antara keduanya. Mereka saling melempar sihir dan mantera. Vernon hanyalah seorang braxtor, bukan peri. Roh kuat seperti Kenzie telah berhasil membuat Vernon memiliki banyak luka dan darah di tubuhnya.

Kenzie bisa saja melenyapkan Vernon saat itu juga. Tapi tidak. Ia hanya menjadikan Vernon menjadi tidak berdaya. Ia pikir itu sudah cukup menyiksa.

Keheranan mendalam Mingyu diketahui Kenzie melalui raut mukanya.

" _Menjadikan kepala seorang Conqueror sebagai persembahan untuk Dewa Osvaldo agar mendapatkan kekuatan tak terkalahkan_ , itu semua hanya mitos." Jelas Kenzie, "Sudah kubilang, aku yang telah hidup selama ribuan tahun ini mengetahui banyak hal, lebih dari Vernon yang hidupnya di dunia ini baru sebentar." Lanjutnya.

Jadi itu kebenaran tentang persembahan yang akhirnya Mingyu tahu? Pantas saja Kenzie dapat mengalahkan Vernon dengan mudah kalau begitu. Lalu kalau begitu untuk apa semua pengorbanan yang telah Mingyu lakukan? Apa gunanya ia mengorbankan perasaannya dan hidup seseorang yang begitu dicintainya? Bahkan dua nyawa yang begitu dicintainya?

Membuat Mingyu merasa semakin tertekan, terpuruk, dan merasakan penyesalan mendalam.

Kenzie lalu melaporkan pada Zane Murmursnap–raja Braxtontopia, bahwa di pulau Platterwilt yang damai itu terdapat seorang braxtor yang menguasai ilmu hitam. Setelah Kenzie menghilangkan seluruh kekuatan yang Vernon miliki, Raja Zane kemudian memenjarakannya.

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

Jasad itu tidak membusuk. Di atas tempat tidur, terbaring tubuh mati yang sudah tidak memiliki kepala. Perut bagian bawahnya terbelah. Mingyu memang tidak mengeluarkan janin itu melalui jalan keluar bayi. Melainkan perut yang ia sayat. Mingyu dapat mencium aroma semerbak bunga tulip yang menguar dari darah yang menempel di jasad Wonwoo.

Air mata Mingyu sepertinya sudah terkuras habis. Ia tidak dapat menagis lagi. Terlalu lelah dan terbiasa menghadapi kenyataan pahit.

Mingyu mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo. Membawanya ala pengantin, memperlakukannya seolah tubuh itu adalah manusia yang masih bernyawa. Ia berniat menguburkannya di Braxtontopia karena ia pikir itu adalah tempat yang paling tepat untuk menanam seorang Conqueror. Dan mungkin juga keajaiban yang akan terjadi nanti lebih dari sekedar tumbuhnya bunga tulip putih dan merah.

Ia baru saja melangkah sejauh lima meter dari pintu keluar. Tiba-tiba merasa jasad yang dibawanya begitu berat, dan jasad itu langsung jatuh ke tanah. Dan sebelum ia meraihnya kembali, jasad Wonwoo sudah terlebih dahulu tenggelam. Seakan salju itu adalah lumpur hisap.

Menjatuhkan tubuh, terduduk di atas permukaan salju. Ia menepuk-nepuk tampat bekas terhisapnya tubuh kekasihnya, "Jeon Wonwoo!" dan sebelum ia mencoba untuk menggali salju itu menggunakan tangannya, keajaiban lainnya seketika terjadi.

Aura sihir yang biasanya ia rasakan di Braxtontopia, kini ia rasakan di Edgeoya.

Seluruh salju itu lenyap. Hilang digantikan sesuatu yang biasanya ia temukan di Braxtontopia.

Rumput yang hijau.

Warna hijau itu segera menyebar ke seluruh penjuru pulau Edgeoya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dedaunan tumbuh lebat pada pohon-pohon gundul di sana. Bunga-bunga indah dengan berbagai warna pun mulai tumbuh di mana-mana.

Mingyu merotasikan tubuh. Melihat keadaan sekelilingnya yang berubah dalam sekejap.

Ia melihat sebuah kolam berada di dekatnya. Ia menyiduk air dari sana, ingin sekedar membuktikan bahwa benar-benar ada air di dekatnya.

Sentuhan air itu langsung menyembuhkan luka-luka di tangan Mingyu. Sembuh dengan total. Tidak membekas.

"Aku merasa lega melihatmu baik-baik saja." Ujar sebuah suara yang mengagetkan Mingyu. Terkejut bukan karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba. Melainkan karena suaranya yang begitu ia kenal.

Mingyu menoleh ke samping. Mendapati sosok seseorang berdiri di sana.

Spontan ia bangkit melihat sosok yang dilihatnya, "Jeon Wonwoo!" ia segera memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang sempurna. Sempurna sebagaimana ketika semasa hidupnya. Kepala yang utuh, dan perut yang tidak terluka.

Mingyu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Ternyata air matanya masih tersisa. Bahkan banyak.

Wonwoo melepas pelukan itu dengan hati-hati, "Aku sudah melewati batas waktu. Hal itu membuatku mengetahui sebuah kebenaran. Aku juga bisa tahu isi hatimu saat itu dan sekarang."

"Aku sungguh minta maaf sayang… aku benar-benar bingung… dan terpaksa…"

Wonwoo menyemat senyum hangat, "Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Aku tahu itu. Tahu betul kalau kau sangat mencintaiku. Tapi keluarga tetaplah segala-galanya. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku adalah dirimu."

Sosok anak perempuan seperti berusia enam tahun mengintip malu-malu dari balik tubuh Wonwoo. Memperhatikan wajah Mingyu menggunakan sepasang bola mata bundarnya.

"Nak, beri salam pada ayahmu." Ujar Wonwoo pada anak itu.

Gadis kecil itu memberanikan diri untuk berjalan mendekati Mingyu, "Ayah." Ucapnya.

Mingyu menyejajarkan tubuh dengan bocah itu dan memeluknya erat. Menciumi pipi gembil dan puncak kepalanya. Mencurahkan kasih sayang.

Ini begitu nyata.

Ia tidak hanya bertemu, namun menyentuh anak kandungnya.

"Berilah nama untuk anak kita." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja. Evangeline. Evangeline Benevolent."

"Nama yang cantik. Sangat cocok untuknya." Komentar Wonwoo, "Aku harus pergi." Lanjutnya.

Mingyu bangkit. Kembali menghadapi Wonwoo, "Tidak, Jeon Wonwoo. Jangan. Kumohon…" ia mengatakan itu ketika kembali mendekap Wonwoo, seolah tidak mau melepaskan. Dan Wonwoo tidak membalas pelukan itu.

"Pertemuan kita. Kebersamaan kita. Semuanya cukup sampai di sini. Ini takdir kita. Takdir untuk berpisah. Tapi cintaku akan selalu menyertaimu. Selamat tinggal Mike Benevolent…"

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi! Tetaplah di sini bersamaku…" Mingyu tetap tidak melepaskan sentuhannya saat mengatakan itu

Dan Wonwoo tidak menjawab lagi.

Mingyu melepas pelukannya. Kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang telah berubah menjadi patung. Pahatannya begitu sempurna. Lekukan setiap inci tubuhnya, benar-benar mirip dengan apa yang Wonwoo miliki.

Tubuh Mingyu melorot. Sepasang kaki panjangnya tidak dapat lagi menopang tubuhnya yang terasa begitu berat. Ia memeluk kaki Wonwoo dan melanjutkan tangisan.

Patung Evangeline juga berdiri di samping patung Wonwoo.

Roh kedua orang yang Mingyu cintai itu sebenarnya telah melesat ke tempat dimana seharusnya mereka berada, beberapa saat yang lalu. Patung yang berdiri kokoh itu hanyalah sebuah simbol. Patung Wonwoo berdiri tepat di atas jasadnya terkubur. Tertanam tepat di pinggir kolam yang muncul karena keajaiban dari mayat seorang Conqueror.

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

" _Kau bukan orang sini ya? Pemukiman Daegeoya ini tidak memiliki sampai seribu penduduk, jadi aku tahu persis bahwa aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."_

" _Tentu saja. Aku datang dari Braxtontopia."_

 _._

" _Kenapa kau memegang pisau? Kau mau apel lagi? Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku? Biar kupotong-potong lagi untukmu."_

" _Tidak, Wonwoo. Kau terlihat nyenyak. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu. Jadi aku berniat untuk melakukannya sendiri."_

 _._

" _Tidak, Kim Mingyu. Jangan pergi. Kau boleh tinggal bersamaku se-lama apapun kau mau…"_

" _Apapun untukmu…"_

 _._

" _Apanya yang benar? Apanya?"_

" _Untung saja aku memanggil tabib. Jadi aku tahu kalau kau sedang hamil tiga bulan sekarang."_

 _._

" _Jeon Wonwoo, turun sekarang juga."_

" _Aku harus memperbaiki ini. Apa kau tidak kedinginan di dalam? Sudahlah kau masak saja sana."_

 _._

" _Hanya berburu kelinci. Tidak akan sulit. Aku akan baik-baik saja."_

" _Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah."_

 _._

" _Aku mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo… sangat… sangat mencintaimu… aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu…"_

" _Hei... Aku hanya… kelelahan... Sebentar lagi aku akan sembuh... Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti… ini..."_

 _._

" _Mulailah untuk membenciku. Mari kita akhiri semua ini."_

" _Mengakhiri…? Kita bahkan baru… saja memulai… Kau membuatku mencintaimu... Setelah aku… mencintaimu dengan perasaan yang mendalam, kau ingin mencampakkanku…?"_

.

Tidak hanya itu. Sejuta kenangan manis tersimpan di dalam rumah kayu di tengah luasnya salju itu. _Well,_ sekarang bukan lagi salju. Melainkan rumput yang hijau. Wilayah itu sekarang menjadi lebih hidup dan hangat. Kehangatan yang bisa dirasakan semua orang di seisi pulau.

Sejak pertama pertemuan itu, hingga akhir masa hidupnya pun Wonwoo telah berjasa banyak untuk Mingyu. Mulai dari mengobati luka di sekujur tubuh Mingyu yang saat itu belum dikenalnya, hingga menerima dirinya mengandung anak Mingyu.

Semasa hidupnya Wonwoo selalu berbuat baik pada semua orang. Setelah mati pun jasanya masih terasa. Terutama dalam hal tanah Edgeoya yang menghijau.

Mingyu tidak bisa berpura-pura bahwa semua hal pahit yang terjadi padanya dan Wonwoo tidak pernah terjadi. Bagaimanapun, kebersamaan mereka benar-benar ada. Cinta yang bertumbuh di antara keduanya benar-benar nyata. Mereka saling mengasihi, memberikan cinta yang tulus satu sama lain. Setidaknya ia pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup bersama Wonwoo, meskipun hanya sebentar.

Ia tidak pernah menyesal pernah mengenal Wonwoo. Baginya, rasa cintanya pada Wonwoo bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, apalagi kebodohan. Meskipun harus merasakan sakit, tapi itulah cinta. Semuanya tidak selalu berjalan semulus yang diekspektasikan. Itulah yang membuat cinta menjadi sempurna.

Mingyu telah bertemu dengan Wonwoo untuk yang terakhir. Setelah itu, tidak akan ada lagi Wonwoo yang tidak bisa diam dan selalu ingin bekerja.

Tidak ada lagi Wonwoo yang tersenyum untuknya.

Tidak ada lagi Wonwoo yang akan membelai kepalanya.

Tidak akan ada lagi…

.

.

.

-oO-Tentative Emphasis-Oo-

.

.

.

F I N

.

.

.

See? Tulisanku yg ini really really really sucks, kan? Wkwkwk.

Tapi makasih karena udah baca dan ninggalin jejak. You guys rock! :*

.


End file.
